Sakura Nee-chan
by Anfidoos
Summary: Sakura selalu menunggu saat-saat dimana adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali Memanggilnya Nee-chan seperti dulu, tetapi ia tidak mengira bahwa begitu waktunya tiba, akan menjadi begitu menyakitkan. "Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis bodoh?"/ "ya, kau bodoh." /"padahal aku mengira bisa melakukan 'itu' untuk pertama kalinya."/ "'Itu' apa?". Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya. UPDATE CH 4!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura selalu menunggu saat-saat dimana adiknya,

Uchiha Sasuke kembali Memanggilnya Nee _-chan_ seperti dulu,

tetapi ia tidak mengira bahwa begitu waktunya tiba, akan menjadi begitu menyakitkan.

"Heiii…. Pria jangkung bodoh tak tahu diri….Jangan pernah bertatapan muka, memanggil namaku, berbicara, bertanya, meminta bantuan, datang ke kelasku, dan menunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau kita bersaudara. Jangan! Jangan pernah!"

Sakura tetap berteriak sambil memaki sesosok makhluk lelaki berambut raven yang tercipta sebagai adiknya, padahal ia tahu persis bahwa teriakannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh lelaki yang sedang menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone itu, sedangkan tangannya sibuk membolak-balik buku tebal dihadapannya, bersikap acuh tak acuh dan tidak peduli dengan tangan seseorang di depannya yang sedari tadi menggebrak kaca tebal tepat di depan meja belajarnya, tempat yang saat ini sedang di dudukinya sambil melontarkan ribuan sumpah serapah dengan ancaman-ancaman tidak jelas.

"Heiii otak udangg! Heiii… berjanjilah! SASUKEEEE! ANAK INGUSAAANNN!" Sakura mengentikan teriakannya setelah sepasang mata yang mengacuhkannya sedari tadi memberikan sebuah respon tatapan tajam, gadis itu menarik tangannya dari kaca, perlahan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia kembali mengolok sasuke dengan mengatakan bahwa ia anak ingusan, gadis pinky hair itu mengetahui persis betapa bencinya sasuke dengan kalimat itu.

"Benarkah? Itu berlaku untuk semua keadaan?"Mata onyx Sasuke sedari tadi menatap sepasang Emerald yang memberi kesan mengancam itu kembali melunak. "Baiklah, jangan merengek untuk menarik kata-katamu nanti, Sakura."

"Nee-chan! Berhenti memanggilku sakuraaa!"

 **Sakura Nee-chan**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by** **Anfidoos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s)** **, EYD,** **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

Chapter 1

"Berhenti memandangi aku dengan wajah jelekmu, Sakura!"Sasuke yang awalnya sibuk dengan sarapannya itu segera menangkap garpu yang melayang kearahnya, kurang dari tiga detik setelah ia selesai bicara, tapi ia dengan sepurna menangkap garpu itu bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa dilihat-pun ia sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"Kau, lelaki sombong tak tahu diri yang selalu merasa hebat di semua hal! Aku benci lelaki sepertimu."Sakura mendengus kesal, bukan karena garpunya yang tidak tepat sasaran mengenai wajah Sasuke, tentu saja ia sangat tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, tetapi bagaimana cara Sasuke menyebut dirinya memperhatikan lelaki sombong itulah yang membuatnya geram. Ia memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke, ia sangat geram pada lelaki itu, tapi kenapa ia harus meributkannya seolah sedang membuat pengumuman?

"Aku tidak sedang memperhatikanmu, bodoh!"Sekarang gadis berambut merah jambu itu menegak habis gelasnya yang penuh terisi air, amarahnya memuncak, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia memperhatikan dirinya? Seberapa buruk lagi kah dia akan bersikap?!

"Sakura-chan, wanita yang suka mengumpat dan mengolok sangatlah tidak baik."Seseorang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan korannya mulai angkat bicara, ia mengambil kopinya tanpa menurunkan korannya, matanya masih menelusuri tiap tulisan disana, tidak ada bedanya dengan anak lelakinya yang suka berbicara tanpa menatap tahukah mereka bahwa hal itu tidak menghargai lawan bicara?

Perempuan bermata emerald itu semakin kesal, ia tidak suka disebut tidak baik oleh ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Entah betapa miripnya sang Ayah dengan Sasuke, lelaki yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sakura, Uchiha Fugaku tetaplah Ayah yang akan selalu Sakura bangga-banggakan. Kemiripan Sasuke dengan Ayahnya memang tidak diragukan lagi, mata onyx-nya, rambut raven itu, sama sekali tidak ada bedanya, mungkin Sasuke adalah gambaran ayahnya semasa kecil. Itu bisa dipahami, Karena Sasuke memang anaknya.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Wanita yang selalu menjadi nomer dua di segala bidang baik di rumah maupun sekolah setelah Sasuke itu tidak mewarisi fisik apapun baik dari Uchiha Fugaku, maupun Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Dan bagaimana bisa wanita berambut merah jambu itu lahir ditengah-tengah keluarganya yang berambut biru gelap? Ia sudah sering mengadukan hal itu baik pada Ayah maupun Ibunya, mereka akan menjawab dengan enteng bahwa dirinya adalah karunia terindah yang dilahirkan di rahim Uchiha mikoto, seorang wanita penyayang yang sangat ia cintai, dengan ayah yang ia paling ia banggakan, Uchiha Fugaku, setelah semua itu, apalagi yang tidak ia miliki? Ia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk meragukan kebenaran bahwa dirinya memang keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura bahkan memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat ia kagumi, Uchiha Itachi. Kakak lelakinya yang sedang menimba ilmu di San Fransisco itu adalah pria yang paling dekat dengannya, ia selalu mencurahkan apapun dengan lelaki itu, bersandar di dadanya, stidur di pangkuannya, atau memeluk bahunya adalah saat-saat yang selalu ia nantikan saat lelaki copy-an Sasuke itu pulang, ia mengutuk kenapa tidak Sasuke saja yang dikirim ke San Fransisco, tetapi yang terjadi justru Ia harus tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, tak hanya sampai disitu, kamar kami yang bersebelahan sungguh sangat mengganggu Sakura, dan kalau ayahnya tidak merubah keputusan mengenai sekolah, kemungkinan besar ia akan kembali ditempatkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke, ia pernah satu sekolah dengan Sasuke saat sekolah dasar, dan itu bukanlah waktu-waktu yang mudah dijalani, itu menurut Sakura sebagai si-nomor dua. Dan setelah bernapas lega selama tiga tahun akibat dipisah sekolah untuk sekolah menengah pertama, kali ini Ia harus kembali menghabiskan waktu SMA-nya bersama Sasuke?! Yang benar saja.

"—ra-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan.."wanita dengan senyum mengembang menggoyang-goyang bahunya, membuat dirinya segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Iya, Okaasan.."responnya.

"Melamun lagi, sayang.. Apa yang kamu mau untuk laukmu, Sakura-chan?"Gadis pingky hair itu menatap meja makan dengan mata emeraldnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum menyentuh makanan-nya sama sekali.

"Tidak, Okaa-san. Aku akan makan.. Tadaima."Sakura segera melahap nasinya dengan sumpit, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya sekarang mendekatinya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan, Ayahnya yang tersedak dengan kopinya, dan Sasuke yang mendengus.

"Apa yang menggangggu pikiranmu, sayang? Ceritakan pada ibu."

"Tidak ada, Okaasan."

"Benarkah? Kamu bahkan masih belum menyadari mengatakan 'Tadaima' sebelum melahap makananmu, sayang."

"Hah? Benarkah? Aaah… Gomen-ne, Ittadakimasu!"wanita itu memasang senyum dipaksakan, ia masih tidak bahwa semua orang dikeluarganya sangat mengetahui bagaimana gerak-gerik saat ia berbohong.

"Baka— " suara yang tak keras, tapi terkesan begitu dingin, suara yang terdengar seperti kutukan kematian yang dibisikkan, ya mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan untuk di suara itu menyebabkan sumpit yang sedari tadi ia pegang berhenti mengayun, untung saja nasi yang menjejali mulutnya sudah ia telan, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah berlari dan menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke wajah lelaki itu.

"Baiklah.. aku benar-benar tidak ingin berada satu sekolah dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu.. tolong mengertilah betapa tidak cocoknya aku dengan dia Okaa-san.. Otou-san.."Akhirnya Sakura bisa angkat bicara dan mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya selama tiga hari ini, ia sudah memikirkannya, tidak hanya sekali atau tiga kali, tidak juga hanya Sembilan ataupun sepuluh kali, ia sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan hal ini selama tiga hari terakhir, namun betapa kerasnya ia berpikir bahwa mungkin akan baik-baik saja bila satu sekolah dengan Sasuke, tapi semakin ia meyakinkan diri, semakin ia muak dan semakin ia menolak gagasan itu.

"Percayalah.. ini yang terbaik, Sakura-chan"Ayah melipat korannya, ia nampak serius.

"Ibu juga berpikiran itu adalah ide yang sempurna, sudah saatnya kalian berhenti bermusuhan, ingat kalian adalah saudara. Lagipula, kalian sudah dewasa dan dimasa mendatang kalian akan membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"Aku tidak yakin suatu saat nanti akan membutuhkan dia, dari semua orang yang ada didunia ini, ia adalah orang terakhir yang akan kumintai tolong. Jadi—"Sakura menghela napas, tetapi ucapannya dipotong.

"Jadi.. kalian harus menerimanya apapun yang terjadi, itu keputusannya."Ayah sudah memutuskan, itu akhir. Itu sudah jelas-jelas adalah akhir dari semuanya, keluarga Uchiha sangat mengerti bahwa sekali Uchiha Fugaku sudah memutuskan, maka itulah hasil akhir yang tak akan dapat diganggu gugat, keputusannya diibaratkan seperti ketokan palu tiga kali di pengadilan.

"Otou-san..Tapi.. Aku.. tidak bisa..Benar-benar tidak bisa, tolong kali ini saja.. Sakura mohon."

"Sakura, berhenti bersikap seolah hanya kau saja yang keberatan dengan ide itu. Benar-benar membuatku muak."Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan meja makan dengan eskpresi yang sulit di deskripsikan. Eskpresinya benar-benar sulit dibaca, matanya menyorot tajam, tapi itu sudah biasa, alisnya sedikit terangkat, itu hanya sedikit, dan kerutan di wajahnya, sepertinya ia marah, tapi wajah itu terlalu kalem disebut marah, mungkin ia muak seperti apa katanya.

"Heyy SASUKE! APA YANG BARUSAN KAU BILANG?!"

…

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa kamar, ia sudah membawa serta dua buku tebal untuk menemaninya, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa memahami satu paragraph-pun kalimat yang tertera disana, pikirannya tidak disini, tidak pada bukunya, pikirannya tertuju pada… Sakura.

Sakura, gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah mengenai keinginan Ayah dan Ibu mengenai sekolah, Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana Sakura tidak akan menyukai hal itu, tapi ia tak mengira bahwa gadis berambut soft pink itu akan menolak sampai bertindak sejauh itu. Apakah sebegitu bencinya Sakura pada dirinya? Terserahlah, dia tidak peduli.

Apa yang selalu dikatakan Sakura, semua umpatan-umpatannya, sumpah serapahnya, kata-katanya yang selalu mengutuk dan mengolok-oloknya tak pernah sekalipun ia pedulikan, itu sudah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun dan telinganya sudah kebal dengan kata-kata itu, lagipula sebanyak apapun dia berteriak dan seberapa bermacam-macamnya sumpah yang ia gunakan, ia hanya mengulang-ulang kata-katanya, benar-benar gadis yang aneh, ia harusnya tau bahwa ucapannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun, gadis itu hanya mengoceh sia-sia dan membuang-buang tenaga. Menyedihkan sekali.

Tapi mengetahui respon Sakura yang sebegitu menolak mengenai keputusan Ayah dan ibu benar-benar mengganggu Sasuke, ia merasa harga dirinya terlukai, apakah hanya Sakura saja yang tidak suka? Dirinya juga tidak menyukainya. Dan barusan dia melempar garpu? Apa yang dipikirkannya,hah?!

Kenapa ia harus memiliki saudara perempuan seperti itu di tengah-tengah keluarganya? Kalau saja Sakura adalah seorang lelaki, ia pasti sudah melayangkan tinjunya, tapi prinsip terbesar Sasuke adalah perempuan adalah makhluk yang mulia, dan ia tak akan pernah sekalipun melukai wanita secara fisik. Tetapi bagaimana ia bisa tahan saat saudara lawan jenisnya itu bahkan sudah berani mengangkat benda tajam runcing bergigi tiga seperti garpu.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa kamarnya dan duduk di meja belajarnya, ia merasa sedikit pusing. Harusnya keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menghirup udara segar adalah yang terbaik di minggu pagi, tapi moodnya buruk sekali pagi ini, dan lagi-lagi gara-gara… aah.. sudahlah.

Tetapi keadaan memaksanya untuk mengubah badmood-nya yang semula di tingkat buruk menjadi sangat buruk sekali, dan itu berkat kedatangan gadis itu, big thanks untuknya. Ia benar-benar berbakat menghancurkan moodnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping bahkan saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Melihat siluet merah muda nampak mendekat, ia segera memasang earphone di kupingnya, ia bahkan tak sempat meraih ponselnya setidaknya untuk mendengarkan sesuatu disana, langkah perempuan itu semakin dekat, jadilah sekarang terpasang ear-phone yang terjuntai bebas tak disambung apapun di telinga Sasuke.

"Heiii…. Pria jangkung bodoh tak tahu diri….Jangan pernah bertatapan muka, memanggil namaku, berbicara denganku, bertanya, meminta bantuan, datang ke kelasku, dan menunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau kita bersaudara. Jangan! Jangan pernah!"

Sakura tetap berteriak sambil memaki sasuke, padahal Sakura tahu persis bahwa teriakannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh lelaki yang sedang menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone itu, sedangkan tangannya sibuk membolak-balik buku tebal dihadapannya, bersikap acuh tak acuh dan tidak peduli dengan tangan seseorang di depannya yang sedari tadi menggebrak kaca tebal tepat di depan meja belajarnya, tempat yang saat ini sedang di dudukinya sambil melontarkan ribuan sumpah serapah dengan ancaman-ancaman.

"Heiii otak udangg! Heiii… berjanjilah! SASUKEEEE! ANAK INGUSAAANNN!" Sakura mengentikan teriakannya setelah sepasang mata yang mengacuhkannya sedari tadi memberikan sebuah respon tatapan tajam, gadis itu menarik tangannya dari kaca, perlahan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia kembali mengolok sasuke dengan mengatakan bahwa ia anak ingusan, wanita pinky hair itu mengetahui persis betapa bencinya sasuke dengan kalimat itu.

"Benarkah? Itu berlaku untuk semua keadaan?"Mata onyx Sasuke sedari tadi menatap sepasang Emerald yang memberi kesan mengancam itu kembali melunak. "Baiklah, jangan merengek untuk menarik kata-katamu nanti, Sakura."

"Nee-chan! Berhenti memanggilku Sakuraaa!"gertaknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak keras, serta dengan bibir yang mengerucut kedepan.

…

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur, mendengus kesal, entah sampai kapan Sasuke akan bersikap begitu, ia bahkan sudah tak pernah lagi menghargai dirinya sebagai kakaknya, setidaknya ia ingin mendengar adiknya ini memanggilnya 'Nee-chan' seperti dulu, ya.. seperti dulu.

Ia bahkan lupa awal mengapa dirinya menjadi memiliki hubungan yang sebegitu buruknya dengan sang adik. Dulu mereka dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat sangat dekat. Mereka seperti bongkahan pantat yang akan terus menempel entah sampai kapan, dimana ada Sakura, disisinya pasti ada Sasuke. Bisa dibilang Sakura merindukan keadaan itu, ia tidak suka kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua tidak akur seperti ini. Meskipun dari dulu sampai sekarang fisik Sasuke bahkan selalu lebih besar dari Sakura, tapi adiknya itu tetap menghormati sang kakak, dan salah satu yang paling gadis itu suka adalah setiap Sasuke memanggilnya 'Nee-chan'.

Tetapi, inilah yang terjadi. Bagaimana perubahan itu bisa terjadi bahkan sakura sendiri tidak ingat, yang jelas ia menjadi sangat tidak akur semenjak pertengahan sekolah dasar, Ia benar-benar tidak ingat dan tidak tahu sampai sekarang mengenai perubahan sikap sasuke, ia yakin dulu ia memiliki seorang Adik yang manis, lucu, dan menggemaskan serta baik. Tetapi kenapa bisa berubah menjadi tengil, menyebalkan, dan dingin sekarang. Berhenti memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan kakak perempuan pada umumnya, dan menjadi dingin serta cuek sikapnya.

Ia menjadi membenci Sasuke, ia sering sekali bahkan bisa dibilang setiap hari selalu mengolok-olok lelaki itu, dan yang membuatnya semakin jengkel adalah karena tak adanya respon,  
lelaki berambut raven itu selalu mengabaikannya. Padahal awalnya Sakura hanya ingin mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu, tetapi karena minimnya respon, dan sikap Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin tidak karuan itu membuat semua umpatannya terasa benar-benar sudah bukan lagi candaan, ia benar-benar menunjukkan kata-kata itu untuk dirinya.

Belum lagi tatapan sinisnya, seringaiannya, dan kata-kata mengejeknya pada kemampuan Sakura, ia tau diri bahwa adiknya itu selalu menjadi nomor satu, dan entah kenapa seberapa keras Sakura berusaha dan bekerja keras, ia selalu berakhir menjadi nomor dua. Hal itu tidak membuat Sakura disindir atau merasa di bagaimanakan oleh anggota keluarganya, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto sangat menghargai kerja keras anak-anaknya, dan ia selalu puas dengan hasil yang anak-anaknya. Tetapi, sebagai kakak yang berumur lebih tua, seharusnya ia dapat melangkahi kemampuan adiknya, setidaknya untuk menghindari sikap Sasuke yang selalu memandang rendah Sakura, dan itulah sekelumit kisah kenapa ia menjadi membenci Sasuke.

Ya meskipun dapat diakui bahwa Sakura tidak sepenuhnya benci, terkadang Sasuke mengajarinya materi yang tidak ia mengerti, TERKADANG. Tidak selalu lho ya. Itupun selalu ia lakukan atas permintaan Ayah dan Ibu bila mengetahui dirinya mendapatkan nilai pelajaran yang jauh di bawah nilai Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi pemirsah, diajari oleh lelaki itu seperti kutukan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencibir menyebalkan mengenai betapa bodohnya Sakura yang tidak bisa memahami materi sesederhana itu, lalu ia hanya memberikan soal-soal dan menyuruh Sakura mengerjakannya, dan jawabannya sudah ia tulis di lembar sebaliknya, jika sudah begitu Sasuke akan pergi dari kamar kakaknya, lalu segera meninggalkan kewajiban mengajari Sakura, entah apa yang akan terjadi didalam sudah bukan urusannya, apakah Sakura akan benar-benar mengerjakan soalnya dan mengecek jawabannya, atau hanya memahaminya, atau mungkin segera menyobek-nyobek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, atau mungkin meremas-remas dan menjadikannya sebagai boneka santet, ya itu mungkin berlebihan. Tapi apapun itu sekali lagi Sasuke TIDAK PEDULI.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sudah tak punya pilihan selain menerima keputusan Ayahnya. Lagipula setelah perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke, mungkin ia bisa bersikap lega di sekolahnya nanti dengan tidak di bayang-bayangi oleh sosok Sasuke, ia akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Sudah tak ada yang perlu kucemaskan, aku akan menjalani kehidupan sekolah seolah tak ada Sasuke."

…..

"Hai Sakura, kukira libur tiga minggu kemarin dapat menciutkan lebarnya jidatmu!"sapa Ino, sahabat Sakura yang sudah bersamanya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Ia adalah putri keluarga Yamanaka, seorang gadis yang tak cukup hanya di bilang cantik, tapi sangat. Tentunya dengan dukungan dari penampilannya membuat dirinya di sukai banyak kaum adam, meskipun satu-satunya lelaki yang ada dihatinya hanya Sai seorang. "ternyata aku salah."

"Sialan kau, PIG!"jawab Sakura meletakkan tasnya di bangku tepat sebelah Ino, serta mencoba menjitak kepala sahabat babinya itu tapi dapat di tangkis Ino dengan cekatan. Ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas, beruntung meskipun harus disatu sekolahkan dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya merupakan bencana, ia masih bisa satu sekolah lagi bersama Ino, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya selama tiga tahun saat Sekolah menengah pertama.

Suasana kelasnya begitu ramai, meskipun ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, tapi dapat terlihat dengan jelas betapa antusiasnya anak-anak kelas untuk mengenal satu sama lain, terlihat sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk berkomunikasi dan menjadi dekat. Andai saja Sakura bisa dengan mudah bergaul dan mendapatkan banyak teman serta menjadikan masa-masa SMA-nya menyenangkan, tapi apalah daya, seorang Sakura terkenal sedikit pendiam dan tertutup, ia sedikit sulit bergabung dan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, tentunya Ino adalah pengecualian. Gadis seperti Ino merupakan gadis yang amat mudah mendapatkan teman, entah seaneh apapun sifatnya, Ino dapat dengan mudah berbaur. Sakura sudah sering bersyukur dapat menjadi dekat dengan Ino.

"Hey Sakura, setelah kupikir-pikir, sampai kapan kau akan menjomblo terus, hah? Kita semua tau bahwa seorang gadis yang masih sendirian saat SMA sangatlah menyedihkan. Akan banyak event-event yang mengharuskan pesertanya berpasangan. Lalu kau bagaimana?"ucap Ino mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, berbisik-bisik.

"Ck! Kenapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu? Kau tau sendiri aku— "

"Menunggu seorang lelaki yang mencintaimu setulus hatinya, mau merelakan hidupnya demi kebahagiaan dirimu, seorang yang tampan, pandai, dan di inginkan oleh semua gadis, selalu ada saat kau membutuhkan, mau menyediakan bahunya untuk jadi sandaranmu, mau mengelap air matamu dengan tangannya saat kau menangis, memeluk dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menenangkanmu saat ada masalah, berani menciumu didepan semua gadis sehingga dapat membuat semua orang iri padamu, dan berani mengangkat pedangnya dengan orang yang berani macam-macam denganmu, dan yang terakhir, dia akan mendatangimu dengan kuda putihnya dan memintanya untuk menjadi istrimu dan tinggal di istananya. Ya kan?"cerocos Ino yang sudah menghapal tipe lelaki yang seperti apa yang sedang Sakura tunggu-tunggu, sebenarnya tidak, sahabat dengan jidatnya yang sangat lebar itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menunggu.

"Sempurna."

"Kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan seorang gadis yang memimpikan kehidupan nyatanya berjalan seperti dalam dongeng?!"Ino mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Sakura selalu membual mengenai beberapa hal pada Ino bila menyangkut mengenai dirinya yang masih saja menjauh dari sosok berjenis kelamin lelaki. Seolah dirinya mematok kriteria yang begitu tinggi, padahal ia bersumpah bukan itu masalahnya. Ia hanya kesulitan untuk bergaul, dengan perempuan saja membutuhkan waktu lama, apalagi dengan lelaki.

"Jangan frustasi Ino, aku pasti mendapatkan lelaki seperti itu."Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino, seolah Ino-lah yang sedang mendapatkan masalah mengenai hal ini.

"Jangan menepuk-nepuk pundakku, Jidat! Akulah yang seharusnya melakukannya! Hey Berdandanlah yang cantik, bersikap lebih terbukalah, dan berpakaian-lah yang modis, jangan hanya selalu berkutat dengan objek sialan bernama buku dan selalu menjadi nomor satu di sekolah dan menjadi kebanggaan guru, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kamu bisa bahagia dibanggakan oleh para guru yang notabene sudah tua dan tidak ada pesonanya, lebih baik menjadi gadis biasa dengan kecerdasan rata-rata tapi memiliki pesona di mata lelaki dan memiliki banyak teman dengan segudang pengalaman."

"Aku bahagia dengan ini, Ino. Lagipula seberapa keras aku belajar,aku masih kalah dengan saudaraku, dan aku benci selalu menjadi nomor dua di rumah."jelas Sakura.

"Justru itu, percuma kan belajar kalau selalu menjadi nomor dua? Lupakanlah ambisimu dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Lagipula, kau selalu saja membual mengenai saudaramu yang selalu nomor satu itu, tapi kau bahkan tak pernah mengenalkanku padanya, aku bahkan tak pernah tau namanya. Katakan, siapa dia?!"

"Kau tak perlu tau, dia menyebalkan, kau tak akan suka."

"Tetap saja, apakah dia sangat cantik sampai-sampai tidak mau kuledek dan kubanding-bandingkan dirimu dengannya?! Tenang saja, jidat. Tak akan kulakukan, aku menyayangi dirimu."

"Siapa yang pernah mengatakan kalau dia perempuan."

"Lalu, seberapa tampan dirinya sampai kau menyembunyikannya?!"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, PIG!"

"Terserahlah, Sakura."Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya,dan bergabung bersama segerombol gadis yang ada pojok kelas, sakura mengira Ino akan memulai aksinya berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis disana dan berbaur, tetapi ternyata salah, mereka semua sudah mengenal Ino.

"Ino, kau ingat lelaki itu? Yang sering kita intip diam-diam dari gerbang International school dulu, kau harus tau kalau DIA MELANJUTKAN SEKOLAHNYA DISINI."seru gadis berambut cokelat bercepol dua dengan antusiasnya, serta menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan mengayunkannya kegirangan.

"HAH BENARKAH TENTEN? lelaki cool itu?"respon Ino tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Iya.. sayangnya kita tidak satu kelas, tapi setidaknya BERSEBELAHAN INOO.. BERSEBELAHAN."ucap yang lain yang berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Dia di kelas sebelah, karin?! WAAAAAAA….."Ino berputar-putar bahagia, kemudian tertawa-tawa bahagia, begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis lain. "Kau harus melihatnya, Jidat! Kau pasti _speechless_ melihatnyaa! Dia sangat tampaaaannn… bahkan kuakui ketampanannya melebihi Prince Sai"

Sakura hanya menengok kebelakang dan mendecih, ia sangat sering mendengarkan celoteh Ino mengenai beberapa pria tampan, dan tak jarang Sakura juga memuji ketampanan pria yang disebutkan Ino, tapi jatuh hati? Tidak pernah sampai selama ini.

"Kenapa mendecih? Tidak percaya dengan ketampanannya? Atau karena aku menyebut Sai dengan 'Prince Sai'?"

"Entahlah, keduanya mungkin."jawab Sakura kembali membalikkan setengah tubuhnya kedepan, melihat itu Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Dia siapa Ino?"Tanya gadis yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan penuturan gadis lain mengenai sosok lelaki yang diributkan.

"Oh, dia kembaranku. Namanya Sakura."jawab Ino enteng.

"Kembaran?"secara serempak mereka merespon, Ino mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekat dan menarik Sakura yang awalnya ogah-ogahan tapi karena dipaksa dan tarikan tangan ino padanya semakin kuat akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan selanjutnya Sakura tau bahwa dia akan mengenalkan dirinya dengan gadis-gadis disana.

"Dia Sakura, kembaranku."jawab Ino setelah membawa sahabatnya itu dengan susah payah.

"Bukan bukan.. aku bukan kembarannya. Hey berhentilah membual, PIG!"ucap Sakura memberikan deathglare pada Ino, yang hanya direspon cengengesan oleh Ino. "namaku Sakura, panggil aku Sakura atau Saku."

"Hanya Sakura? Tidak ada nama keluarga apapun?"Tanya gadis bercepol dua.

"Hm.. tapi aku lebih suka hanya dengan Sakura."jawab Sakura, ia memang tak pernah menyebutkan nama marganya, nama Uchiha. Tidak ada yang tau bahkan Ino sekalipun bahwa Sakura adalah anak dari klan terkaya se- Konoha. Sakura selalu merasa meskipun seharusnya tidak salah membanggakan nama Uchiha untuk menarik perhatian dan mendapatkan banyak teman dan membantu penyakitnya yang sulit bersosialisasi, tapi ia tidak ingin teman-temannya hanya ingin memanfaatkannya seperti saat dirinya sekolah dasar dulu.

"Dia yang baru saja menanyakan hal itu padamu adalah Tenten, yang berambut merah berkacamata adalah Karin, dan yang berambut indigo itu Hinata."terang Ino, Sakura-pun menjabat tangan mereka masing-masing, mereka semua memberikan seulas senyum pada Sakura, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah mereka tulus dengan senyumannya, hanya Hinata yang tampak sangat tulus. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."tambah mereka kemudian.

"Tolong perlakukan Sahabatku dengan baik ya!"ucap Ino tersenyum pada ketiga gadis itu, yang dijawab anggukan oleh mereka. Sakura tidak yakin dirinya bisa menjadi dekat dengan mereka bertiga, jujur saja Sakura tidak begitu menyukai mereka yang biasa-biasa saja dengan perkenalan itu. Setidaknya ucapkan sesuatu, jangan hanya formalitas seperti 'Senang berkenalan denganmu'. Ekspresi mereka begitu datar padahal saat membahas mengenai lelaki, wajah mereka begitu bahagia.

Sakura meminta ijin dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, sepertinya ia akan memiliki masalah lagi mengenai teman. Dulu saat SMP ia hanya memiliki Ino, apakah sampai tamat SMA nanti ia juga hanya akan memiliki Ino? Aah.. betapa memusingkannya.

Ino sudah dapat merasakan bahwa Sakura tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan ketiga temannya itu, Ino juga menyadari bahwa tanggapan mereka terlalu datar, tetapi setidaknya seharusnya Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana, dan tidak terlalu terburu-buru pergi. Meskipun dirinya tak akan meninggalkan Sakura, tapi kenyataan hanya memiliki seorang teman bukankah terlalu menyakitkan untuk ukuran anak SMA yang pandai? Sampai kapan Sakura mempertahankan keengganannya bersosialisasi?

"Hey Ino kenapa melamun?! Ayo kita intip lelaki itu."ajak Tenten menarik lengan Ino dan mereka berempat segera keluar kelas dan sepertinya memang hendak benar-benar mengintip.

Tenten menutup mulutnya takjub, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Lelaki yang sudah ia idam-idamkan itu berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya, bahkan berdampingan kelas. Sedangkan Ino dan Karin saling meremas jari tak sadar dengan pemandangan indah di depannya, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu begitu tampan dan mempesona?! Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan wajahnya yang sudah begitu merah. Ya, mereka tengah mengintip melalui sela-sela jendela kelas sebelah, berdesakan dengan gadis-gadis lain yan berperilaku sama.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek mata gadis-gadis yang haus akan wajah tampan itu hanya menyandarkan dirinya di kursi dan membaca sebuah buku, tak peduli dengan banyaknya gadis yang berkerumun hanya untuk memandangi dirinya, Ia tak pernah peduli. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin selalu menjadi pusat perhatian yang sangat mengganggu kedamaiannya itu, tapi apa boleh buat? Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengacuhkannya.

"Apakah mereka memperhatikanku? Aku tidak tau kalau aku begitu memikat."respon lelaki disampingnya yang berambut kuning, ia berdadah-dadah sambil menyisir-nyisir rambutnya dengan jari tebar pesona, kemudian mengisyaratkan jarinya dengan membentuk huruf v saat beberapa gadis memotret kearahnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan lelaki kuning itu? Apakah ia mengira kita kemari untuk melihatnya? Iuuhh.."bisik para gadis jijik dengan sikap lelaki berambut kuning yang duduk bersebelahan dengan idola mereka.

"Diam."

"Apakah sekarang waktunya membaca? Saat KITA menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis cantik?! Berhentilah memacari bukumu."ucap lelaki berambut kuning itu menutup buku yang ada di pegangan temannya. "Ah, sepertinya bukan kita, tapi AKU."

Lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya melihat bukunya ditutup begitu saja langsung memandang tajam kearah makhluk disampingnya, dan tanpa sepatah katapun lelaki jabrik kuning itu langsung mengerti dan kembali membuka buku yang sempat ia tutup dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Kau begitu garang, tahukah kalau pria yang bersikap begitu garang tidak memiliki pesona sama sekali?! Sekalipun kau tampan, pintar, dan disenangi banyak guru, tetapi dengan sikapmu yang—"

"Sudah kubilang diam, Naruto!"

…..

"Dia semakin tampan, jidat! Dulu saat SMP dia sudah sangat tampan, dan aku berpikir sepertinya ketampanannya sudah mencapai batas maksimum dan tidak bisa bertambah tampan lagi, tapi aku salah. Dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan sekarang!"Puji Ino tak ada habisnya, Sakura awalnya tidak peduli tapi begitu semua gadis di kelasnya membicarakan lelaki itu, rasa penasarannya timbul juga, tapi ia tak bisa menunjukkan rasa penasarannya pada Ino, ia harus mencari taunya sendiri.

"Sayangnya Sai berada sekelas dengannya, kalau ia tau aku mengintip kelasnya hanya untuk melihat lelaki itu, yang ada aku dicincang habis oleh Sai."

Benar, kenapa tidak terpikirkan? Sasuke juga berada di kelas sebelah, itu artinya ia sekelas dengan lelaki yang menjadi _trending topic_ itu, ia bisa bertanya-tanya hal itu pada Sasuke, meskipun bukan ide yang bagus, setidaknya ia tidak harus bertanya-tanya dan menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya di depan Ino.

"Apakah setampan itu?"Sakura berpura-pura cuek, padahal rasa ingin taunya semakin lama semakin bertambah saja.

"Iya, setampan ITU. Selain itu dia tinggi, badannya tegap, perawakannya bagus, aku bahkan berani bertaruh dia punya…ABS."Ino berbisik saat menyebutkan kata terakhir. "Dia juga terkenal pintar, aktif di basket, dan.."

"Apakah kau baru saja bilang dia aktif di basket?"Sakura menyela, akan bertambah mudah dirinya mengorek informasi mengenai lelaki itu mengingat setau Sakura, Sasuke juga ikut dalam tim basket SMP meskipun Sakura meragukan kemampuannya. Ino menautkan alisnya, oh tidak. Apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan? Ino pasti berkesimpulan kalau dirinya memang mulai tertarik pada lelaki itu.

"Kau.. mulai tertarik padanya,kan? Jujur saja."Ino menyeringai, Sakura hanya mendecih pelan. "padahal sudah jelas-jelas terangkap basah tapi masih saja menyangkal, oh ya, dia juga memiliki karisma yang aaaa.. begitu tinggi. Dia cool, pendiam, dan memiliki sejuta pesona. Kudengar dia merupakan anak dari—"

"AAAAAAAAAA….. ITU DIA… TAMPANNYAAA! AAAA….. DIA BEGITU COOOL" Penjelasan Ino terputus saat orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan dan di agung-agungkan itu keluar kelas dan melewati depan kelas di sertai jeritan histeris para gadis.

Sakura berusaha keras tidak menatap lelaki itu, meskipun ia penasaran setengah mati pada lelaki itu, tetapi ia tak ingin Ino mengetahuinya. "Kau harus melihat lelaki itu.. kau harus melihat makhluk tampan anak dari bangsawan nomor satu di konoha itu, Jidat!"

Sakura masih mempertahankan sikap keras kepalanya, dan tidak mau menoleh sedikitpun ke jendela, meskipun Yamanaka Ino sudah berusaha menoleh-nolehkan kepala Sakura ke samping tapi Sakura tetap bersikeras menghindarinya.

"Kau akan menyesal tidak melihat pemandangan indah dari putra Uchiha itu."rutuk Ino kesal.

"HAH? P-putra U-chi-chiha katamu?!"Sakura tergagap dan segera saja menolehkan kepalanya melihat lelaki yang sedang dielu-elukan oleh seantero kelas, dan benar saja, ia _speechless_ , tak dapat mengatakan apapun, bahkan raut wajahnya menjadi terlihat sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu adalah.. adiknya sendiri.

"Tuh kan _speechless_. Dia itu.. Uchiha Sasuke."ucap Ino dengan bangganya, ia masih tak mengira bahwa lelaki yang setengah mati membuat dirinya penasaran ternyata adalah orang yang kemarin ia lempar garpu, uchiha Sasuke.

TBC

 **Gomeeeeeennnn... #bungkuk dalem banget sampe njungkel**

 **Kemaren aku publish tapi karena masih new dan gatau apa-apa #pasang muka polos**

 **Jadi maafkan akuu...**

 **Kemaren tulisannya semrawut.. rusak.**

 **Tapi sekarang udah bener kok#Nyengir kuda**

 **Oke, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura selalu menunggu saat-saat dimana adiknya,

Uchiha Sasuke kembali Memanggilnya Nee _-chan_ seperti dulu,

tetapi ia tidak mengira bahwa begitu waktunya tiba, akan menjadi begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau diidolakan semua orang."

"..."

"Bagaimana rasanya dielu-elukan?! Kasihan sekali mereka, terpukau oleh dirimu yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih dipertanyakan daya tariknya."Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya meskipun hanya abaian yang ia dapatkan.

"…."

"Berpura-pura tidak peduli, bersikap sok cool, mentang-mentang banyak yang menyukai di sekolah."

"…."

"Heh, Sasuke!"

"…."

"Aku sedang mengajakmu bicara, setidaknya respon aku!"Sakura melempar bantalnya kearah Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau bantal itu akan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Aneh. Seharusnya dia menghindar.

"Kau sedang mengajakku bicara? Yang benar saja. Yang kudengar sedari tadi hanyalah cacian dan makian. Kalau sudah selesai, silahkan keluar. Membuat hawa disini makin gerah saja."Sasuke menekan remot pintunya, dan sekarang pintu itu terbuka, onyx itu melirikkan matanya ke pintu, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk segera enyah dari hadapannya.

"Sialan!"rutuk Sakura, Ia berjalan dengan kesal dan geram kearah pintu kamar Sasuke yang seolah-olah menyuruhnya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Tunggu.. Aku berubah pikiran."

 **Sakura Nee-chan**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by** **Anfidoos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s)** **, EYD,** **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

Chapter 2

"HAH? P-putra U-chi-chiha katamu?!"Sakura tergagap dan segera saja menolehkan kepalanya melihat lelaki yang sedang dielu-elukan oleh seantero kelas, dan benar saja, ia _speechless_ , tak dapat mengatakan apapun, bahkan raut wajahnya menjadi terlihat sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu adalah.. adiknya sendiri.

"Tuh kan _speechless_. Dia itu.. Uchiha Sasuke."ucap Ino dengan bangganya, Sakura masih tak mengira bahwa lelaki yang setengah mati membuat dirinya penasaran ternyata adalah orang yang kemarin ia lempar garpu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi orang yang menjadi _trending topic_ dan dibicarakan oleh semua gadis barusan adalah Sasuke? Sakura sangat memahami, Sasuke memang memiliki rupa yang lumayan, tidak terlalu buruk. Hm, sedikit tampan, mungkin. Ah baiklah, sebenarnya dia sangat tampan. Bahkan meskipun Sakura membencinya, tapi memang begitulah kenyataanya, meskipun sangat enggan untuk diakui, setidaknya dirinya tak ingin menjadi munafik dengan mengatakan kalau Sasuke buruk rupa. Jadi modal pertama menjadi idola adalah tampang, kemudian hal lain yang sedari tadi dipuji-puji kaum hawa seperti tak ada hari esok adalah sifatnya. Inilah yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Cool katanya? Sasuke adalah satu-satunya makhluk tak berperasaan dengan ekspresi datar luar biasa, belum lagi sifat cueknya yang membuat lambungnya terasa mual bertahan berlama-lama bila melihatnya, dan sifat dinginnya yang tak tertandingi sejagat raya. Mereka menyukainya? Sepertinya dunia sudah terbalik.

Oh iya, satu poin penting lagi yang sangat mendukung popularitasnya dan daya tariknya adalah karena dia seorang putra Uchiha, semua orang mengetahui hal itu, tentu saja ia sangat dihormati, mengingat betapa banyaknya dana yang disumbangkan Ayah untuk sekolah. Tidak akan ada yang tidak tahu betapa kaya-nya keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja karena hal itu mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mendekati Sasuke. Ya, setelah dipikir-pikir Sakura merasa begitu bodoh, ia harusnya menjadi satu-satunya yang membutuhkan nama itu untuk mendongkrak rasa percaya dirinya, setidaknya ia akan lebih dihormati, tetapi yang terjadi ia malah menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai keluarga Uchiha dan berakhir seperti ini, terkucilkan dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tapi semua itu bukannya tanpa alasan, sekali lagi mendapatkan teman karena tergiur harta orang tua adalah kenyataan terburuk yang enggan Sakura terima. Lebih baik menjadi murid normal meskipun resikonya untuk anak kurang sosialisasi seperti dirinya adalah minimnya teman yang mendekat. Sasuke bahkan tetap menyandang nama itu meskipun tanpanya, jelas ia masih bisa bertahan dengan kelebihan-kelebihan lain yang ada pada dirinya.

"Hey!"Ino membangunkan lamunan Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"Sakura memutar otak, akan aneh kalau ia bersikap datar dan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan, Ino pasti akan mengira ada sesuatu yang salah. "kau benar, dia tampan!"

Demi apapun Sakura ingin rasanya segera kabur dan membersihkan lidahnya yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan seperti barusan. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan? Ia benar-benar ingin menuntut ilmu dengan tenang setidaknya sampai tiga tahun kedepan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin memiliki sangkut paut apapun dengan lelaki minim ekpresi itu. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, bersikap normal seperti gadis lain yang berteriak histeris bila melihatnya, dan memuji-mujinya sosoknya, tapi apa dirinya akan tahan memainkan peran sejauh itu?Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"kau menyukainya juga kan? Syukurlah kau masih normal."Ino memeluk Sakura gemas, bagaimanapun menurut Ino, Sakura memang setidaknya harus memiliki ketertarikan dengan seorang lelaki, apakah ia akan terus berkencan dengan bukunya sampai tua nanti? Ino tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Apa kenormalan seseorang diukur dari suka tidaknya mereka terhadap seorang lelaki? Ada-ada saja."ucap Sakura, ia memang akan berpura-pura mengidolakan Sasuke, tetapi hanya menjadi kedok, ia juga tak mau terlalu mendalami perannya dengan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai idola sejatinya seperti yang lain. Cih! Tidak sudi.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi kan.. Ah lupakan! Berdebat dengan seorang gadis berjidat lebar yang ambisinya hanya menjadi nomor satu dan nekat memacari buku hanya membuang-buang waktuku."Cerocos Ino, berdebat dengan Sakura tidak akan ada habisnya. Lagipula kalaupun dilanjutkan hanya akan berakhir dengan kekalahan telak dirinya.

….

Kantin nampak sangat ramai, dan sialnya Sakura kalah suit dengan Ino sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus berdesakan di kantin untuk memesan makanan. Padahal ia hanya akan memesan dua bungkus _takoyaki_ dan dua kaleng soda, untuk Ino dan dirinya, tetapi tetap saja ia harus berdesakan demi mendapatkannya.

Setelah kerja kerasnya berdesakan akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan pesanannya, kemudian menghampiri Ino yang sedang menyisiri rambutnya sembari bercermin dengan kamera depan di hp-nya. Ia duduk di pojokan kantin dan menyisakan tempat duduk untuk Sakura.

"Hey.. ayo sini!"Ino menepuk-nepuk bangku panjang di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk disana.

"Apakah tiap hari harus begini, mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan? Apa tidak ada kantin lain?!"Sakura mulai sebal melihat Ino yang hanya bersantai duduk-duduk dan bersolek, sedangkan dirinya harus berpanas-panasan dan berdesakan di kantin, ya meskipun memang sudah seharusnya, siapa suruh kalah suit.

"Banyak kantin tentunya, tapi kita bisa apa?! Kita harus memanjakan mata kita."jawab Ino mulai melahap takoyakinya.

"Memanjakan mata, pantatku! Yang ada mataku perih melihat orang bejibun sebegitu banyaknya."

"Apa kau masih belum menyadari alasan mengapa kantin ini begitu ramai? Tentu saja karena ada dia."Ino melirikkan matanya ke depan serong kanan (duh, kaya dansa) atau kira-kira menunjuk angka dua pada jarum jam, Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk disana dengan seorang lelaki berambut kuning. Ah, jadi itu alasannya kenapa kantin begitu ramai. Ya, adiknya itu memang ada disana, meminum soda sambil mencueki teman kuningnya yang nampak berceloteh panjang lebar. Tetapi apa yang dapat dilihat? Sasuke tidak melakukan hal menarik apapun, tidak ada pertunjukkan debus ataupun sulap, tetapi ia masih saja dikerubungi. Sebegitu besarnyakah pesonanya?

"Pantas saja. Dan kau sudah mengetahui itu tapi tetap mengajakku kemari? Kau bisa dibunuh oleh Sai kalau dia tau."

"Tenang saja, Sai sedang ada di ruang seni. Semalam ia berceloteh mengenai keinginannya berkunjung ke ruang seni sekolah ini, pastinya ia akan terlena disana dan tidak tertarik untuk ke kantin. Aku aman, tenang saja!" respon Ino meminum sodanya, Sakura dapat melihat kalau Ino saja benar-benar kagum dengan Sasuke, padahal ia sudah memiliki Sai yang tidak kalah tampan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajak kami?!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Sakura, dan orang tersebut adalah Tenten, ia tampak sebal. Di belakang Tenten ada Karin dan Hinata, Karin juga terlihat kesal, hanya Hinata yang datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi dapat juga di kategorikan sedang kesal mengingat gadis itu lebih sering tersenyum biasanya.

"Gomen-ne, tadi aku lapar sekali. Tapi kenapa kalian terlihat begitu murung? Merusak pemandangan saja." Ucap Ino melihat ekspresi ketiga temannya yang kurang mengenakkan, sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam menyantap _takoyaki_ -nya yang tinggal sepotong.

"Aku sebal sekali dengan gadis-gadis kelas lain yang berlomba-lomba memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke. Bersikap sok manis padanya, membuatku jijik."tutur Tenten.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal? Biarkan saja. Apa kau sebenarnya juga akan memberikan dia hadiah? Dan kau keduluan mereka?"sela Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan mendapatkan hatinya secara perlahan-lahan, membuat dia mengerti siapa diriku sehingga dia akan jatuh hati padaku, benar-benar murni bukan karena materi, tapi yang kusesalkan setengah mati adalah karena mereka memberikan barang-barang yang tak masuk akal, dan aku takut Prince Uchiha-ku akan terlena dengan itu."

"Barang-barang tak masuk akal seperti?"Ino mulai penasaran, ia mengira hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di sinetron-sinetron, tetapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Jam tangan, sepatu, kaus, kemeja, topi, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Hah.. uhuk..uhuk.."Sakura tersedak, ia tak mengira bahwa hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Okelah, Sasuke mungkin memang tampan, dan ia memiliki karisma, tetapi mengelu-elukan namanya, mengerubunginya seperti gula yang di kerubungi semut, dan memberikannya hadiah-hadiah mahal bukankah terlalu berlebihan?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?"Hinata mengambilkan soda milik Sakura dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura, Sakura segera menerimanya dan meminumnya, kemudian mengangguk pada Hinata yang tersenyum manis padanya. Dibandingkan Karin ataupun Tenten, Hinata jauh lebih ramah.

"Kau pasti kaget mendengar itu kan, jidat? Aku juga tidak habis pikir ternyata banyak sekali yang mengidolakan Uchiha Sasuke sampai segitunya. Padahal kita semua tau, kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak keluarga terkaya se-Konoha, sudah jelas dia tidak membutuhkan barang-barang seperti itu. Aku juga mengidolakannya, tapi aku tidak segegabah itu."cerocos Ino, yang hanya direspon anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi ada yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding itu."Karin mulai angkat bicara, sedari tadi ia hanya terdiam dan hanyut dalam kekesalannya. "lihatlah para gadis terkutuk disana, apa maksudnya duduk di depan Sasuke dengan membusungkan dadanya seperti itu, bahkan aku tadi melihatnya menarik roknya sendiri keatas, mencoba mendapat perhatian Prince Uchiha-ku dengan pahanya. Bagaimanapun, Prince Uchiha-ku adalah lelaki normal, bagaimana kalau ia terbuai dengan kelakuan gadis murahan itu?"

"Tetapi sedari tadi Uchiha Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka dari para gadis itu, ia hanya meminum sodanya dan mendengarkan cerita Uzumaki Naruto."jelas Hinata sedikit menenangkan kekesalan Karin, meskipun yang terlihat tak ada perubahan emosi sama sekali di wajah Karin.

Sepertinya dari segerombol gadis-gadis itu, hanya Sakura yang asik menghabiskan sodanya. Sudah dibilang meskipun akan berpura-pura mengidolakan Sasuke, tetapi ia tak akan sejauh itu sampai harus marah-marah hanya melihat Sasuke dengan gadis lain. Dan, mengenai para gadis yang menggoda Sasuke, Sakura yakin Sasuke bukan lelaki seperti itu. Bahkan meskipun lelaki normal akan terbuai dengan gadis se-seksi itu, Sasuke tak akan terjebak dengan hal itu. Jujur saja hal itu benar-benar menjijikan. Meskipun mendengar Karin dan Tenten yang menyebut Sasuke 'Prince Uchiha-ku' juga tak kalah menjijikan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sakura? Kau tidak kesal?"Ino melihat Sakura yang hanya berekspresi datar, memang Sakura tidak bisa begitu menggilai seorang lelaki, tetapi bagaimana bisa ekspresinya bisa sedatar itu? Ino tak habis pikir.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku juga kesal."respon Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar juga. Setidaknya ia tetap harus sedikit mendalami perannya, memantapkan kesungguhannya bermain peran dengan bersikap seolah benar-benar mengidolakan Sasuke meskipun hanya sedikit, dan merasa kesal seperti yang lain meskipun lagi-lagi adalah hanya kepura-puraan.

…..

"Uchiha-kun, aku dengar Uchiha-kun suka sekali dengan tomat. Aku membuat sendiri sup tomat khusus untuk Uchiha-kun."seorang gadis tanpa ragu mendekati Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah berapa gadis yang menawarinya berbagai makanan dan ia tolak, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tak menjunjung tinggi martabat seorang gadis? Gadis seharusnya bersikap manis dan menjaga perilakunya, bukan dengan bersikap sok manis dan menggodanya.

"Sasuke-san, aku membuat jus tomat untuk Sasuke-san, aku tidak menjamin rasanya, tetapi aku menyajikannya dengan sepenuh hati, kurasa hal itu akan membuat rasanya menjadi lebih baik."gadis lain ikut mendekat, menyodorkan segelas jus berwarna merah yang tadi diakunya isinya jus tomat, dia mengatakan apa? Menyajikannya sepenuh hati? Apakah ia baru saja disuruh meminum jus tomat yang sudah di campuri hati? makan tuh hati.

"Puding tomat adalah yang terbaik, Uchiha-kun. Apalagi cuacanya sedang panas-panasnya. Puddingnya begitu manis, semanis wajah Uchiha-kun siang ini."gadis yang lain lagi ikut mendekat tak mau kalah, apakah hari-harinya akan berjalan seperti ini terus? Ia berharap mendapat ketenangan di sekolah barunya, tetapi yang ada justru semakin buruk.

"Wah wah.. kau benar-benar diidolakan, Teme.. Sepertinya aku membawa keberuntungan bagimu. Tidak dulu tidak sekarang, semua orang jadi mengidolakan dirimu, mereka bahkan melupakan Aku yang jelas-jelas memiliki—"Naruto nyerocos sambil memasukkan sumpit yang sudah dililiti ramen ke mulutnya dengan lahap, namun ucapannya sudah dipotong Sasuke yang nampak tak memedulikan omongannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini, jangan menyuruhku mengulangnya."Sasuke meremas kaleng sodanya, Ia sedikit kesal. Namun yang terjadi justru para gadis itu terpukau melihat dirinya melakukan hal sesepele itu, membuatnya menyesal melakukan hal tersebut. "Ini adalah kali terakhir kalian memberikan hal-hal seperti ini, aku tidak menyukainya. Jadi berhentilah menggangguku dan membawa barang-barang serta makanan tidak perlu padaku. Aku tidak mau dikasihani."

Gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi mencoba mendekati Uchiha Sasuke hanya menunduk, sedangkan kerumunan gadis lain mulai membubarkan diri, setelah dipermalukan di depan umum seperti itu, mereka hanya menunduk, seorang dari mereka bahkan sudah menitikkan air mata. 'Bagus, Sasuke!'melihat itu Sasuke menggumam dalam hati. Gadis-gadis itu pasti membencinya, mereka tak akan lagi sudi mengganggu dirinya, tidak hari ini, besok, maupun seterusnya.

"Uchiha-kun, maafkan kami.. telah mengganggu waktu santai Uchiha-kun, tetapi kami tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Kami hanya ingin membantu Uchiha-kun."

"Iya, kami juga tidak bemaksud memandang rendah ataupun mengasihani Uchiha-kun dengan memberikan barang-barang ini, kami hanya tertarik dengan Uchiha-kun, kami akan sangat senang bila Uchiha-kun mau memakai barang-barang yang kami berikan, sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan atau merasa kasihan. Maafkan kami Uchiha-kun."

"Kami minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya, Sasuke-san. Tetapi apapun yang terjadi, kami tak akan pernah membenci Sasuke-san, kami akan terus mendukung setiap langkah Sasuke-san, kami justru berterimakasih pada Sasuke-san karena sudah mengingatkan. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf, dan terimakasih banyak, Sasuke-san."

Masing-masing dari mereka bertiga menunduk lemas, menunggu reaksi Sasuke. Bahkan setelah ditegur dan dipermalukan di depan umum, mereka tidak membenci dirinya, mereka bahkan meminta maaf. Sulit dipercaya.

"Aku cukup tersanjung."Sasuke meninggalkan kantin, melenggang tidak peduli pada gadis-gadis itu, ia bahkan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melahap ramennya, meskipun Naruto sudah mencoba menghentikan dirinya, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Yang sekarang harus dilakukannya adalah buru-buru meninggalkan kantin, ia terlalu malas dengan semua adegan drama yang baru saja terjadi.

…..

Sepeda Sakura berjalan melewati jalan-jalan sempit, rodanya terus berotasi mengiringi dirinya yang kelelahan mengendarai kendaraan kesayangannya, peluh terus menetes di dahi dan pelipisnya, ia tidak mengira perjalanan rumah-sekolah begitu melelahkan untuk ditempuh, padahal bila ditempuh dengan mobil hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit, dan jelasnya lagi tidak ada energi yang terbuang sia-sia.

"Kalau begini tiap hari, kaki-kakiku akan membengkak."Sudah berapa kali tak terhitung dirinya mengeluh, tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Ini pilihan yang diambilnya, sebuah pilihan bodoh. Orang mana yang akan bersusah-susah mengendarai sepeda saat ia bisa diantar supirnya menggunakan mobil dan tidak menghabiskan tenaga serta waktunya. Sasuke pasti sudah sampai dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan sekarang ia sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tidur-tiduran di kasurnya yang dingin dan AC yang menyejukkan. Sial! Kenapa memikirkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya gerbang rumah Uchiha nampak di depannya, ia sedikit bersorak dalam hati, senyum sumringah sempat terlihat di wajahnya yang kusut berpeluh. Tetapi ternyata butuh waktu 10 menit dari gerbang sampai benar-benar masuk ke pintu rumahnya. Kalian bisa memperkirakan sendiri bagaimana kondisi rumah Uchiha yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai bangsawan terkaya se-Konoha itu, yang jelas rumah itu bisa digunakan untuk keluarganya tinggal, hanya itu yang dapat Sakura jelaskan. Ia tidak mau berpanjang lebar.

"Siang, Nona Sakura!"Kakashi, sopir pribadi dirinya dengan Sasuke sekaligus kepala pelayan pria di rumahnya, ia melempar senyum kearah Sakura dan segera menerima tas yang sudah Sakura ulurkan padanya, biasanya Temari yang melakukannya, mungkin dia sibuk mengurusi hal lain.

Sakura terlalu lelah untuk berbasa-basi pada Kakashi, ia segera berlari kearah tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya, bayangan kasur yang sedari tadi menggodanya selama bersepeda sudah tidak dapat ia tahan. Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, ia segera berlari menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur, ia tiduran telentang. Kedua tangannya ia ayunkan untuk merasakan lembutnya sprei yang menyelimuti kasurnya itu.

'Bagaimana Mama bisa tega meninggalkan kamu sendirian, Nak?!'Sakura menggumam, dia tidak sedang berbicara pada seseorang, ia sedang berbicara pada kasurnya. 'Kau begitu lembut.'Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang belum mengenal Sakura akan menarik kesimpulan ia mungkin memiliki kesalahan pada otaknya, karena terkadang ia mengajak bicara benda mati, mengeluhkan atau menceritakan sesuatu, bahkan membagi kebahagiaannya pada benda tak bernyawa tersebut. Padahal spesies yang bernama manusia belum punah.

Setelah pikirannya tenang, ia kembali membayangkan apa saja yang baru saja terjadi pagi ini. Namun yang paling mengganggu adalah perihal Sasuke, meskipun ia tak bisa mengelak kalau Sasuke mamang tampan, tetapi melihat para gadis seperti bertekuk lutut padanya benar-benar membuatnya ternganga. Bahkan di hari pertama, ia sudah dikenal oleh berbagai gadis, tidak hanya satu angkatan, bahkan beberapa _senpai_ juga berani mendekatinya. Bahkan mereka sudah berlomba-lomba memberikan hadiah berupa barang-barang mahal dan makanan, perlu kalian tau bahwa ini masih hari pertama. Apa tak ada kegiatan penting yang dapat mereka lakukan selain itu?

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meskipun ia enggan sekali bertanya pada Sasuke, tetapi ia penasaran. Apakah dulu dia juga sudah diidolakan layaknya artis holliwood? Sebenarnya sedikit memalukan, tetapi Sakura benar-benar ingin tau rasanya diidolakan banyak orang. Pasti mengangumkan mengetahui banyak orang yang tertarik pada diri kita, apapun itu Sakura harus menanyakannya.

…..

Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya, meskipun harga diri yang ia korbankan ia harus menanyakan banyak hal pada Sasuke, ia mengutuk pada dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa memiliki rasa penasaran yang begitu dalam pada hal-hal seperti itu. Ia memencet bel pintu kamar Sasuke yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya, kamar Sasuke memang di pasang pintu yang sudah di desain seperti pintu rumah, terdapat bel dan CCTV yang memantau siapa yang hendak memasuki kamarnya, bahkan ia punya remot untuk mengendalikan pintunya. Bukan berarti semua pintu kamar yang ada di rumah Uchiha ini di desain seperti itu, hanya Sasuke saja yang menggunakannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu dengan memasang pintu seperti itu, memangnya ia punya rahasia yang tidak ingin dia ketahui siapapun? Atau mungkin dia diam-diam berbisnis barang illegal, atau berpesta alcohol di dalamnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin, Ayah memasang CCTV di tiap kamar sehingga keadaan setiap kamar terpantau, termasuk kamar Sakura sendiri. Tentu saja tidak ada CCTV di kamar mandi dan kamar pakaian, memangnya Uchiha Fugaku tipe orang seperti itu?

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku? Menyingkirlah!_ " _speaker_ di pintunya berbunyi, suara bernada belagu itu muncul dari sana, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Tak usah ditebak siapa pemilik suara itu, jawabannya terlalu jelas.

"Buka pintunya! Aku mau masuk."Sakura menekan tombol kecil disana untuk mengirimkan suaranya agar dapat didengar dari dalam.

" _Untuk apa_?"

"Sudah cepat buka!"

" _Jangan harap_!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk membukanya."

" _Silahkan_."

"Aaah.. ayolah buka!"Sakura semakin kesal, sepertinya inilah alasan Sasuke memasang pintu sialan itu. "atau aku akan menyiramkan air ke speaker ini."

Hening. Kemudian pintu terbuka, Sasuke sedang tiduran di sofa kamar, sudah lama ia tidak masuk ke kamarnya, dulu ia sering masuk tanpa ijin ke kamar Sasuke, dan membuat barang-barangnya berantakan, tetapi semenjak Sasuke memasang pintu sialan itu bulan lalu, ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya masuk.

"Kau diidolakan semua orang."Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di springbed Sasuke dengan sprei bermotif bendera Amerika itu, dan mengacak-acak apa saja disana, bahkan ia menendang-nendang gulingnya sampai jatuh.

"..."

"Bagaimana rasanya dielu-elukan?! Kasihan sekali mereka, terpukau oleh dirimu yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih dipertanyakan daya tariknya."Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya meskipun hanya abaian yang ia dapatkan, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalimat yang barusan, ia hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana rasanya dielu-elukan, tetapi Sasuke pasti akan mengira bahwa dirinya iri pada lelaki itu, sehingga Sakura menambahkan kalimatnya.

"…."

"Berpura-pura tidak peduli, bersikap sok cool, mentang-mentang banyak yang menyukai di sekolah." Sakura meninju-ninju bantal yang tergeletak disana, beberapa kali, meskipun tak akan ada yang terjadi dengan bantal yang tentunya memiliki kualitas yang tidak bisa diremehkan itu, entah berapa kali dan seberapa kuat Sakura memukulnya, bantal itu masih saja kembali ke posisinya semula, membuatnya semakin geram saja, belum lagi si-empunya bantal yang tentunya jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan bantal itu.

"…."

"Heh, Sasuke!"Sakura mulai habis kesabarannya, setidaknya ia harus merespon sesuatu. Yang sekarang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah tiduran di sofanya dan bermain game disana, cara dia mengacuhkan sakura benar-benar sempurna, karena itu memang tidak dibuat-buat, tapi murni seratus persen. Bahkan sepertinya Sasuke tidak menganggap kehadiran Sakura di kamarnya, meskipun baru beberapa menit gadis itu datang, kamarnya sudah berubah bentuk. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya, padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura tanyakan padanya.

"…."

"Aku sedang mengajakmu bicara, setidaknya respon aku!"Sakura melempar bantalnya kearah Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau bantal itu akan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Aneh. Seharusnya dia menghindar.

"Kau sedang mengajakku bicara? Yang benar saja. Yang kudengar sedari tadi hanyalah cacian dan makian. Kalau sudah selesai, silahkan keluar. Membuat hawa disini makin gerah saja."Sasuke menekan remot pintunya, dan sekarang pintu itu terbuka, onyx itu melirikkan matanya ke pintu, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk segera enyah dari hadapannya.

"Sialan!"rutuk Sakura, Ia berjalan dengan kesal dan geram kearah pintu kamar Sasuke yang seolah-olah menyuruhnya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Tunggu.. Aku berubah pikiran."ucap Sasuke, ia kembali memencet tombol di remot pintunya dan kali ini pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. "Bersihkan kekacauan yang barusan kau buat!"

"APA?!"Sakura membelalakkan matanya, emeraldnya serasa mau jatuh dari tempatnya. "kau kira aku mau melakukannya?!"Sakura menendang guling yang sudah ada di lantai ke arah Sasuke, tentu saja guling itu tak seenteng kapas, tidak mungkin benar-benar melayang ke arah Sasuke, guling itu hanya berpindah tempat akibat tendangan kakinya.

"Cepat bereskan."Sasuke tak berpaling dari video gamenya, ia tak menatap Sakura barang sekejap.

"Aku bahkan tak sudi meminta Temari untuk membersihkan kamarmu, jadi jangan harap. Mana remotnya, Aku mau keluar!"

Sasuke tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberikan remotnya pada Sakura, ini pertanda buruk. Bagaimanapun, ia benar-benar membutuhkan remot itu untuk keluar. Dia tidak mungkin kan, terjebak di dalam kamar ini bersama lelaki menyebalkan itu dan baru bisa keluar jika sudah membersihkan kamarnya? Berani sekali dia menyuruh-nyuruh.

"Remot ini tak akan tersentuh sampai kamar ini kembali seperti semula."seringai tipis nampak di wajah Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa memiliki saudara sebangsa iblis seperti Sasuke?

Sakura mulai mengambil bantal-bantal yang berserakan di lantai, sepertinya memang tak ada pilihan. Lagipula memang dirinya yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini, tetapi tetap saja bila lelaki itu merespon pertanyaannya dari awal ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Menyebalkan! Tentu saja Sakura tidak melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, seperempat hati saja tidak sudi. Padahal Sasuke bisa menyuruh Temari atau pembantu lain membersihkan kamarnya, kenapa harus dirinya?

"Aku heran kenapa lelaki menyebalkan seperti itu menjadi idola di sekolah, padahal masih banyak lelaki yang ada, kenapa harus mengelu-elukan iblis?!"Sakura membuka mulutnya, ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun, amarahnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan tak bisa terbendung lagi, ia sudah kelewat kesal.

"Kau harus tau, tak ada iblis yang setampan ini."tak dinyana, ternyata Sasuke merespon, meskipun respon yang ia keluarkan bahkan akan lebih baik lagi bila tidak usah di ucapkan, Sakura menyesal setengah mati kenapa harus menaruh rasa penasaran pada lelaki sialan itu? Dan sedari tadi ia menunggu respon lelaki jadi-jadian itu? Bahkan dirinya sampai repot-repot mendatangi kamarnya dan sekarang terperangkap di dalam bersamanya. Dan yang paling buruk dari semuanya, ia harus membersihkan kamar orang tak tau diri itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Muka seperti itu kau bilang tampan?! Kau harus sering berkaca dasar lelaki tak tau diri!"

"Aku sudah bosan mengagumi wajahku sendiri."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengagumi? Tak ada yang perlu di kagumi. Mata onyx itu, siapa yang akan tertarik dengan mata setajam mata elang seperti itu? Lalu hidung semancung itu mana mungkin enak dilihat? bibir setipis silet, bagaimana mungkin warna bibir seorang lelaki bisa semerah muda itu? Rambut yang mencuat tidak jelas dan lebih mirip pantat ayam, leher yang kelewat jenjang, dada yang bidang seperti petak sawah, tinggi menjulang seperti bamboo untuk panjat pinang, dari semua itu mana yang akan membuat wanita tertarik?"

"Aku baru tau ternyata kau pandai memuji."

"Aku tidak sedang memuji sialaaannn!"Sakura kembali mengacak-ngacak sprei yang baru saja ia bereskan, dan sekarang spreinya bahkan lebih acak-acakan dari keadaan semula.

"Tutup mulutmu dan kembali bereskan, Aku harus makan siang."Sasuke menjawab angkuh, kemudian Ia berjalan kearah pintu, Sakura tetap memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, begitu lelaki itu menekan remot dan pintunya terbuka, ia merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu, tetapi apa? Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, sebuah senyuman tampak di wajah Sasuke, mungkin bukan senyuman, melainkan seringaian. Sakura tetap memandang Sasuke yang terus saja menyeringai sampai pintu benar-benar tertutup.

"Siaaaallll! Kenapa aku malah memperhatikan lelaki bodoh itu?! Seharusnya Aku tadi ikut keluaarr! Ahh.. sialaaan!"

…

" _Sakura-_ chan _, Okaa-san diberitahu kakashi kalau kamu mengendarai sepeda ke sekolah, Nak. Apa benar?_ " Suara Uchiha Mikoto dari telpon nampak cemas, Ibu tiga anak itu memang sedang ada di Singapura menemani suaminya yang sedang menemui _client_ disana.

"Hm, seperti biasa, Okaa-san."Sakura menjawab dengan mulut penuh, ia memang sedang sarapan dan bersiap berangkat. Sejak SMP, demi menyembunyikan identitasnya, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah diantar oleh Kakashi. Ia selalu bersepeda, bahkan sahabat terdekatnya-pun tidak mengetahui dimana rumahnya, Sakura selalu menolak bila Ino memintanya berkunjung, bila Ino tau rumahnya, identitasnya juga akan ketahuan. Ia sudah melakukan hal itu sedari dulu, tidak mungkin rencananya rusak sekarang.

" _Tetapi dari rumah ke SMP kan dekat, Sayang. Tetapi untuk menempuh perjalanan ke SMA, bukannya jaraknya sekitar tiga kali lipat jalan ke SMP?_ "Ibunya masih mencemaskannya, suaranya masih terdengar khawatir. " _lupakan tentang sepeda, Sakura-_ chan _. Berangkat bersama Sasuke saja diantar Kakashi._ "

"Aku tidak akan terlambat, Okaa-san."

" _Tetap tidak, Sakura-_ chan _. Dulu Otou-san membela kamu karena jarak ke SMP memang dekat. Tak akan terlalu lelah bila ditempuh dengan sepeda, tapi kali ini jaraknya bahkan tiga kali lipat, dan Otou-san melarang, apalagi Okaa-san. Kakashi sudah ditugaskan Otou-san untuk mengantar dan menjemput kamu dengan Sasuke."_ Suara Ibunya mulai meninggi, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, ia tak ingin membuat ibunya marah, tetapi sekali lagi ia punya alasan yang kuat. Namanya mencari mati kalau berangkat diantar mobil mewah apalagi bersama Sasuke, rahasia yang sudah ia tutup-tutupi selama ini tidak akan Ia biarkan dengan mudahnya terbongkar.

"Baiklah, Okaa-san."

" _Oke, Sayang. Jaga diri kamu ya, salam untuk Sasuke."_ rasa khawatir yang sedari tadi menyelimuti suara Ibunya sudah menghilang, nampaknya ia sudah tenang, Sakura menutup telponnya setelah menjawab 'Oke', dan membalas kecupan kecil dari ibunya yang terdengar dari ponselnya, dengan kecupan yang sama.

"Nona sekarang bisa bersiap, saya akan mengantar Nona Sakura ke sekolah, Tuan Sasuke sudah di mobil."Kakashi yang sudah diberi perintah oleh Ayahnya sudah mengambil tas Sakura yang ia letakkan di kursi sebelah yang ia gunakan untuk sarapan. Sakura menghabiskan minumnya dan menuruti supirnya, ia berjalan terseok-seok ke depan.

"Cepatlah!"suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Sakura sekaligus suara yang paling membuat ia kesal itu terdengar dari dalam mobil.

"Ah, Kakashi. Bawa sepedaku di belakang mobil,ya.. lalu turunkan aku di tengah jalan, Aku mohon."Sakura memasang _puppy eyes_ -nya membuat Kakashi tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan nona mudanya itu.

"Tetapi Tuan dan Nyona sudah—"

"Mereka tidak mengatakan kalau mereka melarang membawa sepedaku ke sekolah, kan aku tetap berangkat diantar olehmu ke sekolah, bahkan dengan Sasuke."

"Baiklah."Meskipun ragu akhirnya Kakashi menyetujui permintaan Sakura, membuat ia lompat-lompat kegirangan sebelum menyambar pintu mobilnya dan masuk, disana sudah ada seseorang yang sekarang tengah duduk di tengah dengan wajah suram dan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Perlahan tapi pasti mobilnya itu bergerak, membawa kedua bocah Uchiha itu meninggalkan rumahnya. Semakin lama kecepatan mobil yang di bawa Kakashi itu semakin cepat, apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Di dalam mobil, Sasuke masih melipat tangannya, ia bahkan tidak menanyakan sama sekali alasan kenapa Sakura selalu meminta mengendarai sepeda, ia juga tidak terlihat ingin membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, kau dekat dengan Sai?"tiba-tiba saja Sakura membuka mulut, mungkin saja kekasih Ino itu dekat dengan Sasuke. Bila hal itu terjadi akan gawat sekali, bagaimana jika Sai tau kalau Sakura bersaudara dengan Sasuke? Ia tak bisa membayangkan, Ino yang pasti akan marah besar mengetahuinya. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kita bersaudara, ingat perjanjian itu."

"Apa di sekolah kau tak punya teman?"respon yang diberikan Sasuke malahan balik bertanya, ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali dan menanyakan hal lain.

"Apa maksudmu! Tentu saja aku punya."Sakura merasakan getaran ketakutan pada suaranya, dirinya yang kesulitan bergaul pasti akan diketahui Sasuke cepat atau lambat.

"Aku tak yakin gadis yang sulit bergaul sepertimu akan punya teman, apalagi kau menyembunyikan identitas Uchiha dan hanya menuliskan nama depan saja, seperti tak punya asal-usul keluarga yang jelas. Orang manapun akan berpikir dua kali untuk memintamu menjadi temannya."

Ternyata Sasuke mengetahui semuanya, tidak hanya soal dirinya yang kesulitan bersosialisasi, ia bahkan mengetahui perihal menyembunyikan identitas dan penghapusan nama keluarga di namanya saat mendaftar sekolah.

"B-bagai.. bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kalau kau terus begitu, kau tak akan punya pasangan ke acara itu."

"Acara apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."Sasuke menatap jam yang terlingkar manis di tangannya, dan segera menyuruh Kakashi mempercepat laju mobil yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kakashi.

Sakura melongo, ia mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Ah ya, Ino juga pernah menyebutkan hal itu, apa akan ada acara yang mengharuskan tiap orang datang berpasangan? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Siapa yang akan ia ajak sebagai pasangannya? Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu gusar, kalau memang benar akan ada acara semacam itu, lebih baik ia mati saja, ia bahkan belum mengenal satupun lelaki yang ada di kelasnya, teman perempuan saja belum semuanya ia kenal, bahkan ia masih canggung bila hendak membuka suara pada tiga orang yang sudah Ino kenalkan kemarin. Bagaimana nasib dirinya kalau tak ada lelaki yang dapat ia ajak ke acara itu? Sakura, tamatlah riwayatmu!

TBC

Aku bingung mau ngomong apa, aku bales review aja ya.. aku ngga begitu puas sebenarnya sama update'an kali ini.

hanazono yuri : ini udah lanjut, ya kalem hubungannya bakalan makin baik tapi pelan-pelan,ya..wkwk

Kiki RyuSullChan : Ini udah apdet, tapi ngga bisa sekilat ituu.. hehe.. sebenarnya sih, udah diketik lama, tapi ada gangguan#eh, malah curcol.

Manda Vvidenarint : jelasnya nanti ada sesuatu kok, diantara mereka.. iya, aku juga penasaran #baka, sapa yang bikin ceritanyaa -_-

kimmy ranaomi : makasiiiihh (peluk cium) #ih, aku apaan-_- ini udaah lanjuuut :)

azizaanr : Iya, Sasusaku dong. Mereka kan peran utamanyaa..wkwk. Btw, aku masih newbie, ngga pantes di panggil senpai. :)

6934soraoi : Iya, entahlah kenapa bisa rusak gitu tulisannya, gomen-ne.. Ehm, gimana ya? tunggu selanjutnya aja,ya :) #sok privacy, wkwk. Summary-nya? Wah, aku awalnya ngga yakin sama summary-nya.

misakiken : Hehe, jadi itu Sakura bukan kaget karena perubahan fisik atau apa, dia cuma kaget ternyata cowo yang jadi trending topic itu sodaranya sendiri. Hehe.. gitu. Wkwk

mmm : Oke, makasiih.. Iya, aku juga merasa begitu #tapi ngga dibenerin,ya-_-.. Iyaa.. semangaattt! makasiih :)Chinatsu : Ini udah apdett.. :)nah : Iya? makasiiih :) Ini udah apdeeett :)

Udah, gitu aja wkwk.. Terimakasiiihh buat yang udah mau baca ff abal-abal kaya gini-_- , aku sangat bahagia karyaku di hargai :)

RnR ya, kalo boleh :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura selalu menunggu saat-saat dimana adiknya,

Uchiha Sasuke kembali Memanggilnya Nee _-chan_ seperti dulu,

tetapi ia tidak mengira bahwa begitu waktunya tiba, akan menjadi begitu menyakitkan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tampan?"sebuah suara yang tak asing segera tertangkap gendang telinga Sakura, dirinya yang tengah menempelkan alat komunikasi yang sering di sebut _handphone_ itu segera menengok kearah sumber suara, tepatnya kearah pintu kamarnya dimana sang adik berdiri.

" _Suara siapa itu, Sakura? Kok mirip Sasuke,ya?!_ "Suara Ino dari sana saja dengan mudah mengenali suara Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu dikamarnya dan seenaknya mengganggu percakapannya? Dan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ino?

"Iya, Ino. Itu memang suara Sasuke, dia kan adikku."suara Sakura dibuat setenang mungkin, ia memang sedang mencoba memperdaya Ino, Ino pasti akan meledek Sakura habis-habisan karena mengaku-ngaku Sasuke sebagai adiknya, meskipun itu memang kebenarannya. Tetapi ia mengambil resiko ketahuan yang tinggi dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, semoga saja Ino tak curiga dengan perkataannya barusan. Ah, betapa tolol dirinya kenapa bisa sampai mengatakan hal berbahaya seperti itu.

" _Bhahahahaha….. hahaha… haha…kau lucu sekali Sakura, bagaimana jika kau tambahkan sekarang Sasuke sedang berdiri di kamarmu sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita? Hahaha… Aku akan mencukur gundul rambutku bila kau memang kakaknya.. Kau hanya kakaknya? Aku ini istrinya, aku bahkan sedang mengandung anak Sasuke.. Hahaha… aku tak tau kau juga bisa berfantasi, Jidat!_ "Sakura tak begitu mendengarkan suara Ino di seberang sana, ia sibuk memasang tampang memohon pada Sasuke agar menutup mulut dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi meskipun sudah jelas tak akan ada respon. Tetapi mendengar suara Ino yang tertawa selepas itu membuat dirinya lega, ia terlepas dari kecurigaan Ino. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal, apakah sebegitu mustahilnya kalau ia memang kakak seorang Sasuke? Sampai ia bilang apa tadi, mencukur gundul rambutnya,heh?!

"Puas-puaslah tertawa, Pig! Aku benci padamu."Sakura pura-pura ngambek dan menutup panggilannya, padahal ia tertawa dalam hati, Ino masuk ke dalam perangkap yang secara spontan ia buat, meskipun perangkap itu bisa saja menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya.

"Kau harus tau, sepandai-pandai seseorang menyimpan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga."Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya yang bahkan belum merespon apapun pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya, sebenarnya Sakura malu mengenai dirinya yang tidak mengakui keluarga Uchiha. Apalagi jika Ayah Ibunya tau, mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa padanya. Semoga Sasuke bisa diandalkan. Sungguh, Sakura hanya ingin hidup tenang sebagai murid biasa.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja kau belum mengerti alasanku, Sasuke."Sakura menggumam memandangi pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup, serta hilangnya sosok sang adik yang sedari tadi berdiri disana.

…

 **Sakura Nee-chan**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by** **Anfidoos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s)** **, EYD,** **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

Chapter 3

Dan benar saja, begitu memasuki kelas semua orang tengah sibuk membicarakan topik yang selama perjalanan tadi mengganggu pikiran Sakura dan ia harap mati-matian untuk tidak benar-benar terjadi. Baiklah, mungkin cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada acara semacam itu. Tetapi bukan berarti sekarang juga, ia belum sesiap itu.

"Sakura, temani aku memilih _dress_ untuk _Welcome Party_ nanti,ya.. Aku takut akan kehabisan stok, dan sekali lagi aku takut mendapat _dress_ yang buruk, kesan pertama kita di SMA ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh, kita harus berpenampilan sempurna agar dihargai oleh para senpai. Belum lagi aku harus memilih juga untuk Sai, aku ingin _couple_ -an dengannya. Bagaimanapun Sai juga tampan meskipun tak setampan Sasuke, tetapi aku tetap harus waspada, siapa tau akan ada yang iseng menggodanya, tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, jadi aku akan memakai _dress_ yang memiliki model dan warna yang senadanya dengannya, dengan itu aku akan menandai kalau Sai adalah milikku sepenuhnya."Ino berceloteh panjang lebar, ia meributkan tentang _dress_ , dan Sakura bahkan baru mengetahui ada acara semacam itu barusan? Mungkin sedikit keterlaluan, tetapi begitulah adanya.

"Sakura, mungkinkah.. kamu baru mengetahui tentang pesta ini?"Sial, tebakan ino benar sekali. Sasuke memang sudah menyinggungnya barusan di mobil, tetapi ia masih tak menyangka kalau pesta itu benar-benar akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat, bahkan dalam minggu ini. "Ah, aku lupa sekali memberitahumu."

"Apa-apaan, maksudku mana mungkin ada siswa yang baru mengetahui _event_ paling dinanti-nanti ini? Lagipula _event_ ini sudah jadi tradisi kan? Mana mungkin aku belum tau, Pig!"Jawab Sakura, meskipun kenyataannya ia memang baru mengetahuinya, tetapi untuk kali ini saja entah kenapa rasanya terlalu memalukan mengakui hal itu meskipun hanya didepan Ino.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi ini _event_ baru, Jidat. Baru diadakan tahun ini."Ino kembali membuka mulut, ah betapa merahnya muka Sakura karena malu, untung saja Ino tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban itu dan masih sibuk _searching_ model _dress_ terbaru yang paling _up date_ yang dapat ia jadikan panutan dalam memilih _dress_ -nya nanti.

"Apa harus datang berpasangan?"Akhirnya Sakura menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin ia tanya, hal yang mungkin saja dapat membuatnya frustasi lagi bila mendengar jawabannya, namun setidaknya ia ingin mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. "tidak bisakah datang bersama teman perempuan?"

"Kau bisa datang bersama siapapun, termasuk teman perempuan. Itu kalau kamu menemukan perempuan yang mau kau ajak pergi bersama, kebanyakan dari mereka datang berpasangan dengan laki-laki."Ino menjelaskan, meskipun matanya masih sibuk pada layar ponselnya, membuat Sakura ingin mencolok kedua bola mata aquamarine itu yang sama sekali tak memberikan saran atau masukan apapun. "tapi tak usah ambil pusing, tidak ada pendataan di sana, kau bisa mengajak orang lain ke pesta itu, tidak harus bersama laki-laki dari sekolah ini. Dan kurasa kau bisa mengajak saudara lelakimu, sekalian kenalkan aku padanya, aku ingin tau lelaki macam apa yang membuat sahabatku berjuang mati-matian dan selalu berakhir nomor dua ini."

Ternyata Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, meskipun dengan berbisik-bisik. Masalahnya, ia bahkan tidak mungkin mengajak saudara lelakinya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Namanya cari mati kalau pergi dengannya, bisa-bisa dirinya tak diberi kesempatan bernapas esok harinya gara-gara menjadikan Sasuke pasangan pestanya. Ah, kenapa hidup harus serumit ini.

"Mending aku tak ikut pesta daripada mengajak si-tengil itu. Lagipula aku sedang tak akur dengannya. Salah. Aku tak pernah akur dengannya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mengajaknya ke pesta, lagipula Saudaraku itu tak akan mau."

"Mau kutipuk pakai bola voli, Sakura? Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus ikut ke pesta. Kau mau sampai kapan selalu seperti ini, menghindari acara-acara yang dapat membuatmu kesulitan mengenal orang-orang, aku tak ingin hal-hal seperti saat SMP terjadi lagi, aku tak ingin kamu hanya punya aku, Sakura."

"Bukan begitu, tapi mustahil bagiku menemukan lelaki yang akan kuajak pesta. Dan jangan ungkit-ungkit mengenai saudaraku itu, membuat keputusanku untuk tak ikut pesta jadi semakin mantap saja. Akan menyedihkan kalau berangkat pesta sendiri kan, Ino? Memangnya disana aku mau renungan?!"

"Kamu harus ikut! Bahkan.. bahkan.. bahkan meskipun aku harus datang bersamamu."

"Kau, bagaimana dengan Sai? Bukannya ini kesempatan yang kau tunggu-tunggu untuk memamerkan Sai di depan yang lain dan menandainya kalau dia milikmu?"

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi, aku juga ingin kau hadir. Sai akan tetap hadir walau tanpa aku, tapi tanpa aku kemungkinan besar kau tak akan hadir."

"Berhenti membual, aku tak akan tega membuatmu terpisah dari Sai. Aku akan mencari cara lain."

"Aaaahh benarkah? Aku sudah berdoa dalam hati selama mengucapkan kata-kata barusan, semoga saja kau tak akan tega melakukan itu, lagian itu hanya basa-basi. Kau memang sahabatku!"Ino memeluk Sakura kencang, seakan tak ingin membiarkannya lepas. "walau bagaimanapun, aku sudah memimpikan _event_ ini, aku ingin menghabiskannya bersama Sai. Untung saja kau tidak sejahat itu membiarkan sahabatmu ini pergi denganmu, mungkin aku akan menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam karenanya."

"Siaaalaaan kau, Yamanaka. Basa-basimu tadi membuatku terharu tau." Sakura menjitak kepala Ino gemas, membuat Ino segera melepas pelukan Sakura. Sakura pasti akan memanggil Ino dengan marganya saja bila sedang kesal.

"Ah, aku bercanda. Kita harus mencari cara untuk mendapatkan pasanganmu, dan kalau benar-benar tidak ada baru aku akan merelakan diriku untuk dibawa bersamamu."

"Kali ini aku tak akan memikirkan tega atau tidak tega tau, tidak? Lebih baik jaga ucapanmu."

"Kali ini juga aku serius dengan ucapanku."

…

Perpustakaan bukanlah sebuah tempat yang membawa kesan horror bagi Sakura, ia sudah familiar dengan itu. Di sebut horror disini bukan karena berhantu atau apa, itu hanyalah penggambaran untuk tempat yang paling tidak ingin dikunjungi. Untuk orang-orang normal perpustakaan hanya sebuah tempat membosankan dimana hanya ada ratusan buku tebal yang dapat membuat burung-burung kecil beterbangan mengelilingi kepala karena pusing, ya persis seperti penggambaran di kartun bila di tokoh tersebut terbentur sesuatu. Benar tidak?

Ya kembali lagi, sehingga bukan hal yang aneh kalau seorang Sakura mengunjungi Perpustakaan. Ino mungkin termasuk kedalam kategori siswi normal, bahkan ketika ditanya, Ia lebih suka menemani Sakura _Poop_ daripada harus menungguinya di perpustakaan, sebuah tempat dimana hanya ada tumpukan buku usang dan penjaga perpustakaan yang meributkan soal menjaga ketenangan. Bahkan Ino tak bisa menggunakan ponselnya bebas hanya untuk sekedar berkaca, karena ponsel harus di titipkan dan sekali lagi demi ketenangan.

Saat ini Sakura tengah mengunjungi rak dengan tulisan _Science_ yang terpampang jelas, dan ia mulai menelusuri judul buku yang dapat menggugah minatnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging dari sudut bibir gadis berhelaian merah muda itu saat ada sebuah judul yang menarik perhatiannya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ia-pun segera menarik buku tersebut dari rak, buku itu lumayan tebal, sehingga saat buku tersebut ditarik keluar, terdapat celah disana. Entah apa yang mendorong Sakura, ia tiba-tiba mendekatkan dirinya kedalam celah tersebut, dan tak disangkanya seseorang juga tengah melakukan hal serupa dengannya sehingga wajah mereka bertemu. Di antara celah tersebut tentu saja gelap, namun masih dapat tertangkap jelas oleh indra Sakura seorang lelaki dengan mata yang menyorotkan kesan untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk terperangkap, ya matanya benar-benar menawan, hidungnya berukuran sedang, dan bibirnya kecil menyembul lucu di tempatnya, sebuah kesan yang keren.

Triiingg

Kesadaran Sakura mulai kembali, apa yang dilakukannya? Ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari celah tersebut, nampaknya lelaki itu juga sama kagetnya sehingga ia juga memundurkan wajahnya dari sana. Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dibanding biasanya, meskipun jarang berkomunikasi dengan lelaki, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa membedakan ada yang berbeda dari kesan yang diterimanya saat melihat wajah seorang lelaki dengan jarak sedekat itu. Ya, bahkan hidung mereka HAMPIR bersentuhan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, berpikir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah melakukan hal aneh di perpustakaan dengan orang tak dikenal? Iapun segera melangkahkan kakinya gusar hendak meninggalkan rak tersebut, ia bahkan melupakan bukunya, namun gerakannya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menariknya, tidak begitu kuat namun bisa menghentikan langkah kaki gadis itu dan membuatnya berbalik arah.

Ya, tak salah lagi. Orang yang menarik tangan Sakura adalah orang yang bermain tatap-tatapan secara tidak sengaja barusan dengannya. Ia masih ingat persis bagaimana detail dan lekuk wajah lelaki itu, namun ia sedikit- mungkin sangat terperangah saat melihat rambutnya yang berwarna –merah. Ah itu—

"Nona taksi."ujarnya, lalu mendekatkan kembali wajahnya untuk memastikan, namun tangannya masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura, meskipun bukan sepenuhnyamenggenggam, ia hanya masih menahan Sakura yang tadi hendak kabur. "Kau nona taksi, kan? Masih mengingatku?"

"Ah, Tuan taksi. Tentu saja, tuan."respon Sakura dengan senyum yang merekah, ia tak mengira dapat bertemu lelaki itu di sini, perpustakaan sekolahnya. Ia bahkan tak perlu terlalu keras mencoba mengingat siapa lelaki dihadapannya itu, untuk ukuran otak Sakura, mengingat seseorang bukanlah hal sulit, lagipula lelaki ini memiliki kesan khusus saat pertama kali Sakura melihatnya, sehingga ia bisa langsung mengenalinya. "Apa kau murid disini?"

"Ya, aku melanjutkan sekolahku disini. Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih suka menyerobot taksi penumpang lain?"lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, Sakura sedikit berdebar bisa bicara dengan seorang lelaki di sekolah, rasanya benar-benar mengagumkan, hal itu membuat wajah Sakura tak bisa lepas dari kesan bahagia bahkan meskipun senyumnya yang merekah tadi sudah tak nampak, namun raut wajahnya benar-benar mencerminkan perasaan bahagia dari si-pemiliknya.

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku sekarang? Tentu saja tidak. Cukup kau saja orang yang memaksa untuk berbagi taksi denganku."jawab Sakura sekenanya, ia sedikit canggung melihat tangan lelaki itu yang masih menggenggamnya, melihat arah pandang Sakura yang mengarah ke tangan si-lelaki, lelaki tersebut dengan cepat melepas tangannya.

"Aah, seingatku kaulah yang memaksaku untuk berbagi."

"B-benarkah?"Sakura menepikan anak rambutnya yang mengganggu kebelakang telinga, suatu kebiasaan yang tak sengaja di lakukan bila sedang canggung. Memang, Ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu sekali. Dulu ia sedang berburu-buru mencari taksi. Namun begitu ada satu taksi yang lewat, Sakura kalah cepat dengan seorang lelaki yang sudah membuka kenop pintu taksi, tapi Sakura berkeras bahwa dirinya yang lebih berhak mendapatkan taksi karena alasan melihatnya terlebih dulu. Namun baiknya, lelaki itu mau berbagi tumpangan dengan Sakura, bahkan ternyata tempat tujuan Sakura melewati rute perjalanan ke tujuan lelaki itu, sehingga tidak ada yang dirugikan. Saat itu juga Sakura sempat mengobrol ringan dengan si-lelaki meskipun tidak sampai berkenalan, otomatis Sakura tidak mengetahui nama lelaki itu.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Siapa namamu?"lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya, meminta salaman. Tak menunggu lama-pun Sakura menerima uluran lelaki itu tanpa ragu.

"Aku U- Sakura, ya Aku Sakura."Sakura hampir saja menyebutkan nama 'Uchiha' didepan Sasori, bisa sangat gawat bila ia keceplosan bicara.

"Buku apa yang kau pinjam?"Syukurlah, Sasori tidak meributkan soal dirinya yang sudah menyebutkan 'U'. Dia juga tidak meributkan soal dari marga mana Sakura berasal.

"Hanya sebuah bacaan ringan penghilang bosan."

"Wah, seleramu mengerikan, Taksi-chan. Aku lebih suka membaca komik daripada buku tebal seperti itu."

"Huh? Taksi-chan?"Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Sasori, ia lebih tertarik dengan panggilan yang ia gunakan. Taksi-chan? Lucu juga.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Justru terdengar lucu, Taksi-kun."Sakura kini balik memanggilnya 'Taksi-kun', sepertinya bukan panggilan yang buruk untuknya . Rasanya membuat kita menjadi lebih dekat dengan memiliki panggilan khusus.

"Aku suka panggilanmu padaku, semoga kita menjadi teman baik, Taksi-chan."

"Aku juga berharap begitu,Taksi-kun."

…

Ino memasang tampang bosannya, kini ia sedang menemani Sakura ke perpustakaan, meskipun mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan menunggui Sakura, karena ia tidak tidak benar-benar menemaninya, ia hanya berdiri tidak sabaran menunggu Sakura keluar dari perpus di depan pintu perpus. Melihat siluet pink datang mendekati pintu bening perpustakaan, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, namun kesadarannya kembali sehingga dengan segera Ia lenyapkan senyuman itu. Ia harus menunjukkan kekesalannya karena menunggu selama setengah jam tanpa melakukan apapun di luar perpus, bisa dibayangkan betapa bosannya. Sahabat pink-nya itu bahkan sudah menomor duakan dirinya, setelah buku, benda mati itu bahkan sudah menggantikan posisi dirinya untuk Sakura.

Sebelum Ino melancarkan amarahnya, gerakannya tertahan karena melihat sebuah penampakan. Yang kini ia lihat adalah sebuah penampakan langka, benar-benar langka. Ia bahkan menyebutnya penampakan karena itu merupakan sebuah hal yang horror yang ia bayangkan dulu saat SMP, disebut horror karena begitu tak mungkinnya peluang hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi, sekarang benar-benar terjadi, ia bahkan berani bersumpah di depan kaca dengan mengacungkan dua tangannya membentuk huruf 'v' sambil pose foto selfie #Ah, baiklah itu bukan sumpah namanya. Pokoknya ia benar-benar bersumpah benar-benar melihat dengan kedua matanya yang normal tanpa minus itu, sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar ia tunggu-tunggu selama ia mengenal kali ini dilihatnya adalah Sakura tengah berbincang dengan seorang lelaki dan kini sedang berjalan keluar perpus. Dengan seorang LELAKI. Bukankah itu merupakan sebuah kejadian langka? Amarah ino-pun hilang sudah dengan gampangnya, yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah, siapa lelaki imut disamping Sakura yang sudah memegang rekor membuat Sakura terlepas dari kutukan? Anggap saja tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan lelaki disebut kutukan.

Ino bersembunyi, ia tidak ingin merusak suasana. Wah, tidak sesuai perkiraan. Ino mengira Sakura akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan pasangan ke _party_ , tapi ia bertindak lebih jauh dari perkiraan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Kemajuan yang sangat pesat bagi Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas dulu, Taksi-chan. Kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi lain waktu."ucap Sasori tersenyum, yang dibalas senyuman pula oleh Sakura. Kemudian Sasori melambaikan tangan, setelah lambaian tangannya terbalas oleh Sakura, ia segera berlalu. Sejenak Ino merasa seperti melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta yang enggan meninggalkan satu sama lain, merasa berat hati meninggalkan kekasihnya, namun akhirnya mereka tetap harus berpisah. Aah, ia bahkan sudah membayangkan fantasi yang berlebihan.

"Wah..wah..wah.. tak kusangka pergerakanmu lebih agresif! Kau sudah bertindak mencari mangsa untuk menjadi pasanganmu ke _party_."Ucap Ino segera keluar dari persembunyian, ia menyikut lengan Sakura dengan sikunya, lalu tersenyum menggoda Sakura yang nampak bahagia tersenyum malu-malu digoda oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ah, bukan. Aku tidak sedang mencari pasangan. Dia hanya seseorang yang tak sengaja kukenal, kau pernah kuceritakan tentang insiden taksi kan? Lelaki itulah yang saat itu kuceritakan."tutur Sakura membuka suara, lagipula tidak ada untungnya menyembunyikan tentang identitas Sasori pada Ino, lagipula cepat atau lambat Ino-pun akan tahu, apalagi dengan panggilan 'Taksi-chan' dari Sasori. Sebuah panggilan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari lelaki manapun, membuat pipinya kembali memerah mengingat hal itu.

"Itu sebabnya dia memanggilmu 'Taksi-chan'? Itu sebuah kode, seorang lelaki yang memanggil gadis dengan panggilan khusus itu artinya ia ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Jadi, lelaki itu yang akan kau ajak ke _party_ nanti?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Bukankah terlalu awal? Ini bahkan pertemuan pertama kita setelah insiden itu."

"Ah, kau benar juga. Tapi ingat, kalau kau terlalu lama, pasti dia akan keduluan perempuan lain. Dia memiliki wajah yang imut, pasti tak sedikit yang menginginkannya sebagai pasangan party, kalau kau tidak cepat, kau bisa keduluan mereka."

"Iya, Pig!"

"Ya sudah, sana kejar dia. Tanyakan apa dia sudah punya pasangan ke party."

"Hey, kenapa kau yang ribut? Kan aku yang belum dapat pasangan. Tenang, aku tak akan mengusik kedamaianmu dengan pangeranmu itu, lagipula aku sudah memberi nomer telponku padanya, dia juga sudah menuliskan nomer telponnya di tanganku."

"Heh?"Ino menarik kasar tangan Sakura, menemukan tangan kanannya yang sudah terukir tinta dengan dua belas angka disana, serta tulisan kecil bertuliskan 'Taksi-kun' di bawah deretan angka tersebut. Ya, Ino kembali tenggelam dalam fantasinya, ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana lelaki itu menarik lengan Sakura lembut, lalu begitu sampai pada jemari Sakura, ia mengecup jari-jari Sakura, lalu mengeluarkan pulpennya dan menuliskan nomor telponnya di tangan Sakura, pelan-pelan dengan pandangan yang tidak memandang tangan Sakura lagi, tapi mempertemukan kedua bola mata mereka. Bagaimana eskpresi Sakura ya, saat itu? Mungkinkah Sakura akan balas menatap lelaki itu dengan hangat dan penuh perasaan? Atau menarik tangannya dan malah mencolok kedua mata lelaki itu? Hiihh.. bayangannya justru menjadi mengerikan begini. Tidak-tidak, Ino tak melihat mata lelaki itu berdarah atau terluka, artinya Sakura tidak mencolok mata itu. Lalu, apakah Sakura malah balik memandangnya penuh nafsu? Heeh.. mungkinkah, Sakura justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu dan menciumnya? Sakura tidak mungkin begitu, Ino sadarlah.. Sadaar!

"Heeehh.. Ino!Yamanaka Inoo! Apa kau sedang berfantasi yang tidak-tidak,ya?!"Sakura menjitak kepala Ino dengan keras, membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya, sekaligus hal yang membuatnya terbangun dari fantasinya yang begitu.. Ehm, mengerikan bila dibayangkan lagi.

"Jadi, kau bahkan sudah saling pegangan tangan? Wah.. kemajuan bagi seorang Sakura."ucap Ino, kali ini ucapan Ino membuat pipinya semakin kemerahan karena malu. "Bahkan kau bisa _blushing_."

"Diamlah."Ucap Sakura menarik tangan Ino untuk segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dan segera menyeretnya menuju kelas, meskipun selama perjalanan ke kelas mereka, Ino tak henti-hentinya menggoda dirinya.

…

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Sasuke dapat merasakan aura lain yang menguar dari diri Sakura. Perempuan yang hobi mencaci dirinya itu tampak sedang bahagia, dan itu begitu kentara. Terbesit keinginan untuk sekedar menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi egonya menolaknya keras. Lagipula apa yang akan ia lakukan bila sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat saudara sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya itu bahagia? Tidak ada.

"Hey! Sasuke _no baka_!"kini gadis yang sedari tadi membuatnnya penasaran tentang apa yang dirasakannya itu membuka suara, bahkan sebelum dirinya membuka suara, gadis itu sudah terlebih dulu melakukannya. "Kau tidak mencari seorang perempuan untuk pergi ke pesta itu?"

"Kau sudah tau, rupanya."Jawab Sasuke, Ia tidak sedang membicarakan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sakura, ia hanya menyinggung mengenai Sakura yang sudah mengetahui mengenai acara berpasangan itu.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tau, semua orang meributkan itu. Oh ya, siapa perempuan malang yang akan menjadi korban untuk kau ajak ke pesta?"Tanya Sakura nyinyir, ia sebenarnya sangat malas menanyakan hal itu pada manusia dingin itu, tetapi sekali lagi dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan rasa penasarannya.

"Tak ada."jawab Sasuke datar, tanpa eskpresi seperti biasanya.

"Hah?"Sakura menutup mulutnya, kemudian tertawa lepas. Seorang Sasuke tak memiliki perempuan untuk di ajak ke pesta? "Ha..ha..ha.."kini tawanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi, ia mulai membuka mulutnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meredam tawanya, dan mulai memukul-mukul dada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya, kebiasaanya memukul-mukul orang di sekitarnya saat sedang tertawa tak pernah berubah. "Sudah kukatakan, kau tak memiliki pesona. Pesonamu akan kalah dengan sifat dinginmu itu.. Kau belum punya? Tak ada yang mau kau ajak ke pesta?"Sakura kembali tertawa dengan puasnya, sudah lama sejak terakhir ia menertawakan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Memikirkan hal itu membuat tawanya kembali mengeras, meskipun seseorang yang menjadi bahan tertawa itu hanya melirik sinis padanya, tak merespon apapun.

"Hey Kakashi, tuan mudamu…"tak puas menertawakan Sasuke seorang diri, ia mengajak Kakashi yang hanya terdiam sambil sesekali tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan majikan kecilnya itu lewat spion tengah untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Tuan mudamu ini.. tuan mudamu yang katanya memiliki pesona luar biasa ini.. dia..dia tak punya pasangan ke pestaaa.. ha.. ha.. ha.."Sakura memukul-mukul jok di depannya, tawanya tak juga berhenti, sedangkan Kakashi yang hampir saja tertawa itu segera diberi _deathglare_ oleh Sasuke dari spion membuat sang supir menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya.

"Bisa berhenti?"Sasuke yang awalnya enggan merespon akhirnya membuka suara, sudah lebih dari lima menit Sakura tertawa dengan lepasnya, membuat dirinya merasa tersudut.

"Aku sudah berusaha… Ha.. ha..ha.. tapi.. tapi.. kau.. Ha..ha..ha.. Aku begitu puas karena akhirnya karena bisa mengasihanimu sekarang..Ha..ha…ha"kini Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, tawanya masih belum berhenti.

"Memang benar, tak ada perempuan **malang** yang akan menjadi **korban** untuk kuajak ke pesta. Yang ada hanya puluhan perempuan yang mengharapkan keberuntungan mengantri dan memintaku untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk dijadikan pasangan ke _party_."ucap Sasuke mendengus dengan menekankan kata 'malang' dan 'korban', mendengar itu tawa Sakura segera berhenti. Sejenak suara menjadi hening, namun tiba-tiba dari depan sebuah tawa terdengar begitu lepas.

"Ha..ha..ha.."Kakashi, supir itu sedang tertawa, tertawa dengan lepasnya. Menertawakan Sakura, menertawakan dirinya yang tadi tak bisa berhenti menertawakan Sasuke, dan kini Kakashi-lah yang sedang tertawa dengan puasnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit jarinya, ia teramat malu. Benar juga, tak mungkin seorang Sasuke tak memiliki seorang perempuan untuk ia ajak ke pesta. Sasuke no baka! Baka! Baka!

"Kakashi.. diam. Sialan kau Sasuke. Berani-beraninya membodohi aku. Kau mengatakan tidak punya pasangan untuk kau ajak ke pesta! Dasar pembohong!"Sakura memberikan _deathglare_ pada kakashi, supir yang baru saja mendapatkan _deathhglare_ dari kedua majikannya barusan membuat dirinya berhenti tertawa dan mengendalikan diri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus, tak tertarik untuk meneruskan pembicaraan dengan Sakura. Lagipula dirinya tidak sedang berbohong, tak ada perempuan malang yang akan menjadi korban untuk menjadi pasangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, benarkan?!

"Turunkan akuu! Turunkaaann! Turunkaann!"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya muda.. tidak bisa."Ucap Kakashi menekan gas, melajukan kembali kecepatan mobilnya.

…

"Jadi, siapa lelaki ganjen yang menuliskan nomor telponnya di tanganmu dan menamakan dirinya 'Taksi-kun'?"Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang sedang buru-buru turun dari mobil. Sakura sedang begitu emosi, Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya dirinya juga yang dengan bodohnya mengambil kesimpulan kalau tak ada seorangpun yang mau Sasuke ajak ke pesta.

Sakura menyembunyikan tangannya, lalu menariknya kasar dari tangan Sasuke. Pandangan lelaki di depannya itu benar-benar luar biasa, bahkan ia sudah dapat melihat ada coretan di telapak tangannya, dan yang lebih luar biasa lagi, Ia bahkan melihat tulisan kecil yang bertuliskan 'Taksi-kun' itu, padahal jelas-jelas tulisan itu begitu kecil dan tidak begitu jelas kecuali dilihat dari dekat. "Bukan urusanmu!"Sakura melotot memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan benci, sedangkan lelaki yang di peloti hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan jangan menyebut Sasori lelaki ganjen."

"Sasori?"Sasuke kembali menahan tangan Sakura, meskipun berapa kali ia mencoba melepaskan jeratan tangan Sasuke, tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya. "Akasuna Sasori?"

"Ya! Aku berniat mengajaknya ke _party_. Kau mengenal lelaki sempurna itu? dia sangat tampan, wajahnya baby face, lucu dan imut, tidak seperti wajah memuakkan milik seseorang yang hanya membual tentang kebohongan, tetapi digilai gadis buta diluar sana. Dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang.."

"Aku tidak menyukai lelaki itu, carilah lelaki brengsek lain yang lebih mending dari Sasori."

"K-kau!"Sakura hendak melayangkan tamparannya, tapi di tahan oleh Sasuke. Ia mengatakan apa?Mencari lelaki brengsek lain? Mengatakan Sasori dengan menyebutnya 'Lelaki brengsek' saja sudah menyakiti hatinya, tapi dia mengatakan untuk mencari lelaki brengsek lain yang lebih mending dari Sasori? Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah gila atau sinting sih.

"A-ah, benar juga. Kenapa aku harus peduli? Lakukan sesukamu."Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, dan berjalan duluan masuk ke rumah, memberikan tasnya pada Shikamaru, pelayan laki-laki pribadi Sasuke, dengan begitu keras sehingga lebih mirip melempar.

"Dasar lelaki brengsek! Tau apa heh, tentang Sasori?! Satu-satunya lelaki brengsek itu hanya dirimu! Dasar tak punya otak!"Sakura tak terima mendengar hal itu membuat dirinya kembali mengatakan hal-hal kasar pada Sasuke, peduli apa pada lelaki tak tahu diri itu. Setelah puas memaki Sasuke meskipun dia sendiri juga ragu apakah Sasuke mendengarkan omelannya atau tidak, ia segera memberikan tasnya pada Temari, asisten pribadinya yang sudah menunggunya, serta melihat adegan kekerasan kecil barusan dengan ngeri.

…

"Untuk apa kau membelikan _dress_ untukku?! Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."ucap Sakura terperanjat mendengar suara Ino yang menyebutkan tentang dress lewat telpon. Apa-apaan dia membelikan _dress_ untuk Sakura? Apakah dia terlihat seperti seorang miskin yang bahkan tak mampu untuk membeli satu _dress-_ pun?! Ia memang tidak mengatakan mengenai marga Uchiha-nya, tetapi apakah selama ini penampilannya seperti seorang miskin gelandangan diluar sana? Oh Kami-sama, bahkan hal sepele ini membuat dirinya sedikit emosi. "Apa aku terlihat sebegitu menyedihkan? Keluargaku, aku bisa memintanya pada mereka."

" _Bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura.. aku tak mau kau tersinggung, hanya saja tidak ada salahnya kan berbagi? Kau tau, meskipun keluargaku tak sekaya keluarga Uchiha, Uzumaki, maupun Akatsuki, tapi keluargaku masih tergolong sepuluh besar bangsawan terkaya se-Konoha, dan menurutku membagikan sedikit bantuan pada sahabatku tidak salah kan? Sungguh aku tidak ada maksud untuk merendahkanmu, aku hanya merasa memiliki kewajiban sebagai sahabatmu. Percayalah, aku hanya ingin membantu." S_ akura menangkap suara Ino, dan ia juga memahami Ino yang memang merasa perlu membantu Sakura, bukan bermaksud merendahkan seperti dugaannya. Ino memang dari keluarga Yamanaka, salah satu bangsawan yang terkenal, tak ada yang salah jika ia merasa perlu membantu dirinya yang dipandang tak memiliki asal-usul yang jelas seperti perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya oleh Ino, meskipun kenyataannya ia adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Iya-iya, maaf aku sedikit membentakmu. Sekali lagi, sahabatku tercinta, aku masih mampu untuk membelinya sendiri. Dan selagi aku mampu, maka aku akan mengandalkan kemampuanku, bukankah begitu lebih baik, Sahabat babiku?!"

" _Haish, terserahmulah. Aku bahkan hanya berniat baik dari awal, tapi tetap ditolak. Oh ya, apa Sasori sudah menghubungimu?!"_

"Mengenai itu, sebenarnya belum. Aku sudah menyimpan nomornya, tapi aku ragu kalau harus menghubunginya lebih dulu. Meskipun dijaman sekarang merupakan hal yang umum, tapi aku merasa menyakiti harga diriku dengan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Ah, itu hanya alibimu, Jidat! Kau hanya kurang percaya diri pada Sasori, musuh bebuyutan Uchiha Sasuke itu memang sangat manis, wajahnya bila kau perhatikan, bahkan lebih imut dibandingkan wajah bayi berumur lima tahun. Selain itu, dia juga…"

"Musuh bebuyutan Sasuke?!"Sakura memotong ucapan Ino, dia baru saja menyebutkan kalau sasori adalah musuh bebuyutan Sasuke?! A-ah, pantas saja Sasuke tak menyukainya.

"Ah, itu juga baru kuketahui dari Hinata tadi siang. Katanya saat awal sekolah menengah mereka dekat, tapi entah karena apa mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan dari mulai menginjak kelas dua sekolah menengah sampai sekarang."

"Pantas saja."

"Pantas saja apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, meskipun penggemar Sasuke lebih banyak dan mendominasi, bahkan sampai ada yang mengusung gerakan anti-Sasori karenanya, tapi Sasori juga memiliki pesona sendiri. Dia masih punya fans yang masih menyukai dirinya setelah insiden tidak akurnya dirinya dengan Sasuke. Death Prince, Sasori dan Sasuke dulunya dijuluki itu, entah maksudnya apa. Tapi menurut Hinata, artinya semacam dua pangeran yang dapat membuat seseorang mati karena pesonanya. Oh ya, tapi setelah mereka berselisih bahkan sampai menjadi musuh, Death Prince bubar dan para fans lebih memihak Sasuke dibandingkan Sasori, meskipun sekali lagi kujelaskan, masih ada fans Death Prince yang tetap menjadi penggemar Sasori. Jadi sudah kukatakan untukmu agar lebih cepat sedikit membicarakan hal itu dengan Sasori. Atau jangan-jangan kau mencoba merayu Sasuke? Aku tau dia lebih tampan, tapi lebih baik kau mundur. Banyak sekali antrian gadis yang memohon dan memelas pada Sasuke untuk menjadi pasangannya."

"Death prince? kenapa dunia ini menjadi semakin aneh? Ada-ada saja hal seperti itu. Seperti artis saja, punya julukan, punya fans, anti-fans, memangnya ini drama atau apa?! Hm..Death prince ya, Sasori yang manis, dan Sasuke yang tampan, dapat membuat seseorang mati karena pesonanya, begitu?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut tampan?"sebuah suara yang tak asing segera tertangkap gendang telinga Sakura, dirinya yang masih menempelkan alat komunikasi yang sering di sebut _handphone_ itu segera menengok kearah sumber suara, tepatnya kearah pintu kamarnya dimana sang adik berdiri.

" _Suara siapa itu, Sakura? Kok mirip Sasuke,ya?!_ "Suara Ino dari sana saja dengan mudah mengenali suara Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu dikamarnya dan seenaknya mengganggu percakapannya? Dan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ino?

"Iya, Ino. Itu memang suara Sasuke, dia kan adikku."suara Sakura dibuat setenang mungkin, ia memang sedang mencoba memperdaya Ino, Ino pasti akan meledek Sakura habis-habisan karena mengaku-ngaku Sasuke sebagai adiknya, meskipun itu memang kebenarannya. Tetapi ia mengambil resiko ketahuan yang tinggi dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, semoga saja Ino tak curiga dengan perkataannya barusan. Ah, betapa tolol dirinya kenapa bisa sampai mengatakan hal berbahaya seperti itu.

" _Bhahahahaha….. hahaha… haha…kau lucu sekali Sakura, bagaimana jika kau tambahkan sekarang Sasuke sedang berdiri di kamarmu sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita? Hahaha… Aku akan mencukur gundul rambutku bila kau memang kakaknya.. Kau hanya kakaknya? Aku ini istrinya, aku bahkan sedang mengandung anak Sasuke.. Hahaha… aku tak tau kau juga bisa berfantasi, Jidat!_ "Sakura tak begitu mendengarkan suara Ino di seberang sana, ia sibuk memasang tampang memohon pada Sasuke agar menutup mulut dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi meskipun sudah jelas tak akan ada respon. Tetapi mendengar suara Ino yang tertawa selepas itu membuat dirinya lega, ia terlepas dari kecurigaan Ino. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal, apakah sebegitu mustahilnya kalau ia memang kakak seorang Sasuke? Sampai ia bilang apa tadi, mencukur gundul rambutnya,heh?!

"Puas-puaslah tertawa, Pig! Aku benci padamu."Sakura pura-pura ngambek dan menutup panggilannya, padahal ia tertawa dalam hati, Ino masuk ke dalam perangkap yang secara spontan ia buat, meskipun perangkap itu bisa saja menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya.

"Kau harus tau, sepandai-pandai seseorang menyimpan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga."Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya yang bahkan belum merespon apapun pertanyaan Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura malu mengenai dirinya yang tidak mengakui keluarga Uchiha. Apalagi jika Ayah Ibunya tau, mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa padanya. Semoga Sasuke bisa diandalkan. Sungguh, Sakura hanya ingin hidup tenang sebagai murid biasa.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja kau belum mengerti alasanku, Sasuke."Sakura menggumam memandangi pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup, serta hilangnya sosok sang adik yang sedari tadi berdiri disana.

….

"Maaf aku tidak menghubungimu, Taksi-chan." Sasori memberikan sekaleng _softdrink_ dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura, mereka kini berdua di taman, Sasori ke kelasnya tadi pagi dan meminta Sakura untuk menemuinya di taman sekolah saat istirahat kedua. Meskipun sedikit kecewa pada Sasori yang tidak menghubunginya, padahal sudah ia tunggu sampai tengah malam bahkan sampai ketiduran dengan mata memandang penuh harap pada layar ponsel, berharap lelaki yang kini ada di hadapannya menghubunginya itu, tapi melihatnya meminta maaf dengan mudah kekesalannya itu menguap begitu saja tak berbekas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku juga kemarin lupa untuk menghubungimu."Bohong, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, selain itu juga sangat memalukan.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk memintamu sesuatu, kau pasti sudah tau mengenai _party_ itu kan? Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau pergi bersama."

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku ke party itu?"ulang Sakura memastikan, ia tidak mau salah paham dengan apa yang Sasori katakan, itu akan menjadi sangat memalukan bila menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya seperti kemarin.

"Iya, bagaimana menurutmu, Taksi-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Taksi-kun. Itu ide yang bagus!"seru Sakura, senyuman terpancar disana. Rasa kecewanya semalam segera meluap habis dengan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu Sasori begitu tepat waktu disaat ia sedang membutuhkan seorang lelaki untuk ia ajak ke pesta? Ya, Sasori memang penyelamat sakura. Peduli apa pada Sasuke, mau musuh bebuyutan, kek..Ia tidak peduli, lagipula bukankah ia juga merupakan salah satu musuh bebuyutan Sasuke? Jadi, tak ada yang salah,kan? Ini hanya semacam jumpa antara dua orang yang memiliki perasaan benci yang sama dengan seseorang. Memikirkan itu, dirinya yang pernah diremehkan Sasuke mengenai kesulitan mencari pasangan ke party menjadi bersemangat. Apalagi orang yang ia ajak adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Sakura, dirinya merasa sedikit jahat, tapi entah kenapa dengan memikirkannya saja membuatnya begitu bahagia. Setidaknya, ia sudah menjadi orang yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sakura tersenyum, akhirnya satu masalah yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya dapat terselesaikan, bahkan ia tidak mengira kalau penyelesaiannya begitu mudah. Dan sama sekali tidak sesulit pikirannya. Kini Sakura memandang seorang lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya, sepertinya bukan hal buruk pergi ke party bersamanya. Lagipula ini kesempatan emas kan? Ini juga awal yang baik untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan lawan jenis, sepertinya kehadiran Sasori benar-benar menjadi hal yang patut Sakura syukuri. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum sambil memandanginya, Sasori balik menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Taksi-chan?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Jawab Sakura, menunduk karena ketahuan memperhatikan Sasori, tentu saja ia malu dibuatnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam dari jarak yang cukup jauh, sebuah tatapan yang tidak hanya terkesan tajam, tetapi juga terkesan benci, muak dan tak suka cukup jelas terlihat disana.

…

TBC

Hai, bertemu lagi bersama saya. Author yang udah ngga kalap. Wakwak. #sumpah ya gaje banget.

Entah kenapa, meskipun aku ngerasa mungkin fict ini tidak menarik, idenya biasa, de el el, menyebabkan aku selingkuh sama ide baru dan bikin author yang gajelas ini sempat mengorbankan perasaan fict ini dan sejenak pindah ke fict baru, apalagi liat responnya lebih bagus dan ngebandingin fict baru sama fict ini. Mungkin aja readers bosen ya.. #ngebayangin bosennya readers baca fict ini, pundunglah aku. Tapi aku masih ingin ngelanjutin. Soalnya, masih ada banyak rahasia dan adegan penggalan-penggalan hasil fantasiku yang masih harus aku salurin, dan nyebelinnya tiap kali ngetik, malah kejejelan adegan-adegan baru yang bikin tiap chapter-nya makin panjang dan takutnya ngebosenin, eh apa emang udah ngebosenin? #gigit jari.

Silahkan ripyu untuk memberi kejelasan pada nasib author yang terkatung-katung ini, iih enggadeng. Wkwk.. Aku bakalan semangatt! Karena ini fict pertama aku, jadi harus aku lanjutiinn.

Oh ya, terimakasih buat yang udah read n ripyu, atau malahan ada yang tangannya nakal mainan keyboard kepencet fav (?), arigatou :*(Cium-cium-cium)

Aku mengharapkan kalian suka dengan fict ini, dan sudi untuk memberi ripyu dan memberiku semangat untuk tidak menyerah pada suratan takdir #ngarep :p

*Kebanyakan cing cong nih*

Oh ya (2), buat yang ripyu terus log-in, udah aku bales, coba cek PM :)

Oh ya (3), buat yang ngga log-in :

 **Mmm** : Makasiih banyak yaa… udah suka sama fict ini.. aku tetap semangatt kok! #Padahal baru aja pundung. Ini termasuknya kilat engga yah? # di ya udah ripyu. Ayo ripyu lagi :)

 **Ryu** : Saranmu benar-benar bermanfaat :D! Tapi, aku bakalan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Tapi sekali lagi, itu pelan-pelaaaaaaannnn bangeeettt.. terus juga sepanjang menjadi baiknya hubungan mereka, ada konflik yang bermunculan. Ini mungkin masih anteng-anteng aja, ya.. Wkwk. Jadi, insya allah ngga akan aku buat kecepetan kok, alurnya. Jadi, baik Sasu maupun Saku-nya ngga kaget tiba-tiba tak suruh jadi baik-baik aja gitu hubungannya tiba-tiba. #ditendang sama bang Sasu sama neng Saku. Makasiih ya udah riipyu. Ayo ripyu lagi :)

 **Nita** : Makasiiih nita.. yeayy.. dibilang menariik :) Ini udah apdeet :D #akhirnya ada yang ngarepin juga. Makasiih ya udah ripyu.. ayo ripyu lagiii :D

Oke, Jaa..

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

"Taksi!" Sakura menggeram ke arah sosok pemuda berambut merah bata yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya tiap kali dirinya berteriak memanggil Taksi, seolah-olah mereka akan menggunakan taksi yang sama. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang menggunakan seragam putih dengan atasan yang bagian bawah bajunya tidak dimasukkan sempurna kedalam celana, dua kancing teratasnya yang tidak di kancing dan dasi sekolahnya yang dipasang asal sepertinya terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

Saat sebuah taksi berhenti, Sakura segera menerobos masuk dan menyadari lelaki yang membuatnya geram semenjak tadi sudah duduk dengan tenang di dalam taksi, ia masuk melewati pintu yang lain ternyata.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi taksi ini adalah taksi yang kupanggil. Jadi, tolonglah keluar!"

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi saya sudah mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu. Silahkan tunggu taksi berikutnya."

"Heh, kau pikir aku sekurangkerjaan itu? Aku sedang buru-buru."gerutu Sakura yang mulai emosi, belum lagi jam tangan yang tadi sempat diliriknya seperti sedang memberikan alarm kematian, kurang dari empat menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan tak mungkin lagi menunggu taksi selanjutnya pada jam segini, dan hari ini adalah hari tes ulangan semesternya, tak mungkin dirinya telat di hari sepenting ini.

"Aku bisa berbagi, karena aku juga sedang dikejar waktu. Tak penting meributkan soal siapa yang berhak mendapatkan taksi ini."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera melesatkan pantatnya, menyuruh lelaki di sampingnya agar sedikit bergeser dan menyisakan tempat untuk dirinya duduk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku tak begitu berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, setelah kau merebut jahat taksiku."jawab Sakura tidak berminat.

"Kurasa aku bisa memanggilmu Nona Taksi." Ya, hanya sebuah pertemuan yang tidak penting dan tak begitu berkesan bagi sakura, hal itu yang dirasanya, sebelum pertemuan kedua mereka dan ajakan pergi bersama ke pesta yang mengubah kesan pertemuannya saat itu terasa lebih bermakna.

 **Sakura Nee-chan**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by** **Anfidoos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s)** **, EYD semrawut,** **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

Chapter 4

Sakura membenahi _dress_ merah semerah darah yang melekat pas di tubuh mungilnya, _dress_ itu berwarna sangat mencolok dan begitu kontras di kulitnya yang putih bersih bak porselen itu. _Dress_ itu pendek selutut, sehingga memperlihatkan kaki Sakura yang jenjang dengan bulu halus yang tumbuh tak begitu lebat disana, membuat kesan seksi yang tak biasa. Belum lagi _dress_ tanpa lengan itu membuat lengan mulus Sakura tereskpos bebas, dan pengait lengannya yang berupa tali tipis berwarna hitam membuatnya semakin menggoda. Dengan ikat pinggang warna hitam yang kini tengah ia pasang di pinggang rampingnya, tak ada kata yang bisa diucapkan selain : Sempurna.

Ia menarik keatas rambut merah mudanya, membuat anak rambut yang tumbuh halus di leher putih Sakura terlihat menggemaskan, dan sebagai pitanya ia mengenakan ikatan rambut berwarna senada dengan _dress_ nya dengan pita mungil menyembul di ikatan rambutnya. Sakura sudah berulang kali untuk menghentikan ide gilanya ini, apa lagi yang bisa lebih gila selain tampil dengan baju serba mahal itu, padahal biasanya berangkat sekolah saja harus dengan bersepeda, bahkan ia memiliki cadangan hp buluk agar tidak ketahuan asal usul keluarganya dan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Namun tiba-tiba saja hal itu dikalahkan oleh keinginannya tampil cantik dengan Sasori. Tidak mungkin kan, ia akan membuat seorang anggota _Death Prince_ macam Sasori menganggung malu hanya gara-gara menggaet wanita buruk rupa ke pesta? Ia tidak ingin seperti itu. Lagipula Ia juga ingin membuktikan pada si sialan Sasuke bahwa dirinya memiliki pesona. Selama ini Sasuke selalu memandang rendah dirinya, tidak hanya soal otak, penampilannya saja sering diremehkan olehnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah dengan aksi menyamarmu?"suara itu, tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah suara Sasuke. Dan kini tampangnya terlihat jelas oleh pantulan bayangan di cermin yang kini ada di hadapan Sakura. Tampang belagu itu—baiklah, tampang luar biasa tampannya itu sukses membuat sakura hilang kendali dan tak puas hanya memandangnya lewat refleksi cahaya yang dihasilkan cermin, ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuhnya di depan dada. Itu sudah biasa, bukan itu yang ingin ia ributkan sekarang. Tapi, penampilannya… Terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan. Kini Sasuke tengah berdiri mematung, membalas tatapan kagum yang terpancar jelas di raut Sakura, meskipun ia mati-matian enggan mengakui. Dan alasan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah penampilan Sasuke, ia mengenakan setelan jasnya berwarna hitam membalut kemeja putih memberikan kesan yang tak begitu mencolok namun elegan, jasnya itu memiliki satu kancing dan memperlihatkan lekukan kerahnya berwarna abu-abu, serta dengan motif bunga kecil berwarna putih tersemat di salah satu dada bidangnya. Satu poin yang tak akan pernah tertinggal dalam dirinya, Berkelas.

"E-ehm."Sakura berdehem pelan, menyadarkan diri untuk berhenti menatap lelaki menyebalkan itu dengan tatapan memuja, ia harus segera merespon ucapan lelaki itu. "Memangnya aku sedang menyamar? Aku memang Sakura."

"Ya, kau masih Sakura yang tak memiliki asal-usul keluarga yang jelas sampai detik ini, dan akan segera terungkap setelah semua orang melihat penampilanmu."ucapnya sinis, lebih menyebalkannya lagi ia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi luar biasa datar, membuat Sakura ingin menonjok wajah tampan- Ah, wajah belagunya.

"Aku tau kau tak pernah membiarkan aku tampil cantik, berhenti mengurusiku dan urusi saja pengikut-pengikutmu!"Gerutu Sakura mulai geram dengan sikap Sasuke, ia sudah tidak menatap Sasuke secara langsung, ia gengsi tentu saja. Meskipun tetap tak dapat dipungkiri ia masih betah melihat Sasuke malam ini, Ia akan membuang sedikit rasa gengsinya dengan tidak menyuruh Sasuke keluar. Tapi, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan penampilan Sasuke malam ini yang sialan tampan. Semoga Saja Sasori tak kalah tampan dengannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan teorimu, Sakura. Pertama, kau tidak cantik bagaimanapun penampilanmu. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengurusi dirimu dan segala penyamaranmu, aku hanya tidak suka dengan gaunmu yang menyilaukan mataku. Itu saja."ucapnya berlalu, setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat otak Sakura mendidih karenanya, ia menghilang begitu saja? Brengsek! Dan apa yang tadi dia bilang? dirinya tak cantik dengan penampilan apapun? dan ia mengatakan tidak peduli padanya dan apa tadi yang terakhir? Gaun yang menyilaukan mata?

"Sialaann! Sasuke no bakaaa!"

…..

"Aku tak mau pergi denganmu! Terlebih, kau sudah berjanji dengan perempuan lain. Kau kira aku tidak mengawasimu?"ucap gadis itu sedikit tersulut emosi, menghempaskan tangan lelaki yang sedari tadi meminta-ralat memaksanya. "Aku melihat semuanya, sekarang pergilah dengan gadis itu."

"Aku dapat mengurus hal itu."jelas si lelaki tenang, mencoba meyakinkan gadisnya yang nampak emosi.

"Berhenti mengurusiku, Bodoh! Aku sudah tak tertarik denganmu. Dan aku sudah berjanji akan datang dengan lelaki yang jauh lebih tampan darimu. Berhenti ikut campur urusanku. Kita sudah selesai, ingat?"gadis itu mengatakan hal itu dengan penekanan yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya merasakan denyutan yang tak biasa di dadanya, gemuruh yang kuat namun menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Gadisnya tak berubah, ia masih sama seperti dulu rupanya.

"Kita belum selesai, aku belum menjawab keinginanmu untuk putus dariku saat itu. Kau masih milikku."pemuda itu menjawab dengan tegas, meskipun sorot matanya tak dapat sekeras itu menghadapi gadis di depannya yang begitu berharga baginya, meskipun perasaan gadis itu sudah berbeda padanya.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu, Brengsek!"ucap gadis itu menghunjamkan ujung sepatu _high heel_ nya ke sepatu milik pemuda itu membuat si- pemuda menjerit pelan dalam hati, ia tidak mengeluarkannya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan gadis ini, sekalipun rasanya tulang-tulang kakinya sudah hampir retak karenanya meskipun sudah dibalut sepatu. Bukan hal baru baginya mendapat perlakukan seperti ini dari sang gadis, dan herannya sekejam apapun sikap maupun perkataan gadis itu padanya, perasaannya tak berubah sama sekali, ia masih mencintai gadis itu. Masih sangat mencintainya, tak berubah sejak dulu. Bahkan ketika gadis itu terang-terangan mengatakan menyukai lelaki lain di depannya, membuat dirinya sempat hancur di karenakannya, perasaanya tak berubah barang sedikit.

"Mari kita buat mudah, apa kau merelakan diriku menggandeng tangan wanita lain di depanmu? Aku masih diinginkan puluhan gadis lain di luar sana. Kau sangat beruntung dapat membuat lelaki ini memohon padamu."ucap lelaki itu menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah dadanya sendiri, ia masih percaya diri memiliki wajah tampan, yang diinginkan kaum hawa di luar sana. Meskipun nyalinya menciut saat mengingat betapa tidak berartinya rupanya tersebut dimata sang gadis.

"Stiletto Diamond Dream Stuart Weitzman, aku mau itu."

"Aku tau tak mudah mengajakmu, Nona. Tapi jangan terlalu memerasku."

"Berikan atau aku tak pergi denganmu."

"Beri waktu sebulan."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu… Karena Aku sayang stiletto-ku."ucap gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lelaki itu, sedang yang mendapat kecupan senilai 6 milyar itu tentu saja tak akan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia membalas kecupan dari gadis yang sedang menggodanya saat ini, dan memang tak banyak yang berubah darinya. Tepat saat si-lelaki hendak menginginkan lebih dari itu, gadis itu menghentikan kecupannya dan menjauhkan diri dari tubuh si lelaki, kemudian dengan angkuhnya memainkan telunjuknya di bibir si lelaki dan menyusurinya pelan. "Maaf, cukup dulu saat ini."

Tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tak mengenakan di dengar itu, gadis itu pergi. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu begitu bahagia sekalipun hanya mendapat kecupan singkat dan nakal dari gadis itu, apalagi ia harus mengeluarkan uang yang tak sedikit untuk sepatu gadisnya. Entah betapa pahit kenyataan bahwa gadis itu menciumnya hanya karena sepatu yang diinginkannya, kenyataannya lelaki itu masih merasa bahagia. Sebuah kecupan singkat dimana membuat rasa cintanya pada gadis itu seakan ikut meluap-luap, menggebu-gebu dan mendesak dirinya untuk mendapatkan kembali gadisnya bagaimanapun caranya. Padahal jelas-jelas perasaan gadis itu tak pernah diberikan untuknya, baik saat masih menjadi kekasihnya dulu, atau saat sudah putus sekarang. Perasaan sang lelaki pada si gadis tak pernah berubah, dan perasaan gadis itu pada lelaki brengsek itu juga tak pernah berubah. Dan lelaki itu masih bisa menahan sakitnya kenyataan itu sampai sekarang.

…..

Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi memandangi cermin kecil yang ia bawa di tasnya, kini ia sedang menunggu Sasori di bawah pohon yang berjarak sekitar 300 m dari rumahnya, Sasori sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjemputnya pukul delapan malam, dan saking semangatnya, Sakura sudah berdiri disana sekalipun waktu menunjukkan kurang lima belas menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Setelah melihat tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan maupun _make up_ -nya, ia kembali menutup kacanya dan menaruhnya di tas slempang miliknya. Ia benar-benar memakai seluruh pakaian terbaik dan aksesoris terbaik miliknya, benar-benar gila. Ini adalah hal ternekat yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini, dan masalah ketahuan atau tidaknya tidak akan ia pikirkan sekarang. Lagipula tak akan ada yang mengira Sakura mengenakan gaun asli dari Milan, mereka pasti akan berpikir Sakura mengenakan barang-barang kw dan tiruan. Ya, mungkin Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang bahagia barang-barangnya dikatai kw.

"jam delapan tepat."gumamnya pada diri sendiri, jalanan tampak lengang. Angin bertiup dengan lumayan kencang malam ini, membuat dirinya tersadar betapa bodohnya membiarkan angin itu menyapu kulitnya dan membuatnya kedinginan. Dan terlebih, kali ini ia menggunakan pakaian yang benar-benar terbuka, tanpa jaket, mantel, maupun syal. Semoga saja ia tak harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, atau ia akan membeku di tempat itu.

Tetapi setidaknya membayangkan Sasori datang dengan mobilnya, menjemput dirinya dengan pakaian pesta yang menawan, tangan yang terjulur menyambut Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya sedikit mengihibur dirinya dan melupakan sejenak rasa dinginnya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, betapa beruntungnya dirinya dapat pergi dengan Sasori ke pesta semudah itu, padahal ia adalah lelaki tampan yang berkarisma, pasti banyak yang menginginkannya di luar sana. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu justru memilih dirinya membuat pipinya bersemu merah, yah ia merasa terhormat karenanya.

"Bluk."sebuah mantel tebal terlempar begitu saja kearahnya membuyarkan dirinya dari lamunannya tentang Sasori, dan pemandanan menyedihkan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah dari orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia namun menyedihkannya dia benar-benar sialan tampan malam ini, tengah membuka kacamobilnya dan melemparkan sebuah mantel tebal tepat ke arah muka Sakura. Ya, tepat disana. Serta memandang dengan raut wajah datar tanpa eskspresi, rupanya ia mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri untuk datang ke pesta itu. Huh, sok sekali dia!

"Pakai."ucapnya tanpa permisi segera menutup kembali kaca mobilnya dan berlalu, benar-benar sialan. Lagi-lagi Sakura terlalu terpaku pada lelaki itu membuatnya tak sempat mengucapkan setidaknya satu atau dua kata sumpah yang biasanya ia luncurkan dengan lancarnya dari mulutnya. Setelah melemparkan bukannya memberikan dengan sopan selayaknya seorang adik pada kakaknya, serta berlalu setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata apalagi tanpa adanya ekspresi bukankah membuat emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun?

Ya, meskipun ia marah sekali dengan cara Sasuke memberikan mantel itu padanya, ia tak bisa bersikap munafik karena jelas-jelas ia membutuhkannya. Biarlah hati ini menjerit marah karena begitu saja menerima mantel itu dari Sasuke, setidaknya ia tak akan menemui Sasori dengan wajah membiru karena dinginnya.

Kini jarum panjang jam mulai menunjuk kearah angka tiga, sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dari waktu yang ditentukan dan Sasori belum juga muncul. Ya, jelas lima belas menit bukanlah waktu yang lama sampai membuat Sakura lumutan, hanya saja keadaanya yang hanya dibalut dress tipis meskipun sudah dilapisi mantel hangat dari Sasuke, hawa dinginnya masuk ke celah-celah mantel, kakinya juga serasa membeku karena tak ada kain yang membungkusnya. Apalagi ia harus menunggu sambil berdiri, tak ada bangku disana. Sakura jadi merasa seperti gadis yang menyedihkan, seharusnya ia meminta dijemput ditempat yang sedikit berkelas mungkin, setidaknya ia tak akan mati membeku karenanya. Ia juga tak mengira Sasori akan membuatnya menunggu selama ini, memang hanya telat lima belas menit, tapi itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk seorang lelaki menjemput gadisnya- ah Sakura bahkan bukan gadis Sasori. Tapi tetap saja, tanpa sadar ia mulai mengumpat kepribadian Sasori yang seperti ini, seharusnya ia datang tepat waktu, terus juga seharusnya ia tak datang lima belas menit sebelum waktu ditentukan. Itu hanya membuatnya menunggu sampai setengah jam di tempat sepi dan hampir mati beku, sakura mengepalkan tangannya, dan meniupkan tangannya dengan mulutnya, sehingga karbon dioksida yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang mengkerut karena menahan dingin itu sedikit membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Haruskah kutelpon?"Sakura meremas ujung dressnya, ia bingung. "Tidak-tidak, anggap saja aku baru menunggu lima belas menit, mungkin saja ada masalah dengan kendaraannya. Sakura tahan dirimu, jangan sampai Sasori menilai kau adalah gadis tidak sabaran."ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, memantapkan hati untuk tidak lagi berpikiran menghubungi lelaki itu agar lebih cepat datang.

….

"Ayo, masuk! di dalam sudah ramai, lagipula diluar dingin sekali, Ino."ucap Sai, ia sudah berulang kali memperingati gadisnya agar segera masuk ke gedung _party_ , tetapi yang dilakukan gadis itu justru mondar mandir tidak jelas sambil sibuk menekan-nekan _keypad_ di _smartphone_ -nya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang sedari tadi membujuknya untuk masuk.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sakura, aku tak akan masuk sebelum melihat batang hidungnya!"ucap Ino gusar, ia kembali menekan _smartphone_ -nya dan kini menempelkannya di telinga, sedari tadi pesannya tak ada yang dibalas, mungkin saja sedang tak punya pulsa sehingga ia harus menelponnya.

"Memangnya kau mau berpesta dengannya? Sedari tadi kau bahkan mengacuhkanku, Ino."Sai melipat tangannya, geram juga lama-lama terus diacuhkan apalagi oleh gadisnya yang biasanya sibuk menarik-narik tangannya kesana kemari, dulu ia kewalahan dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi melihatnya mengacuhkan dirinya ternyata lebih merepotkan. Sulit sekali membujuknya, dan Sai merasa ia lebih menyukai Ino yang _overprotective_ padanya, dibandingkan Ino yang sekarang hanya mencuekinya.

"Pergilah cari gadis lain kalau begitu! Benar-benar keterlaluan! Menemaniku menunggu sakura saja enggan!"akhirnya perasaan khawatirnya pada sakura tersalurkan pada Sai, ia jadi kesal dengan sikap Sai yang tidak sabaran, ia seharusnya lebih sabar menemani dirinya yang tengah menunggu sakura, memangnya apa susahnya menunggu. "Ada apa dengan jidat?! Kenapa harus mematikan ponsel segala sih!"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja hawa diluar begitu dingin, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Sai meraih tangan kiri Ino yang bebas, kemudian meremasnya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Benar saja, tangan Ino begitu dingin, jauh berbeda dengan tangannya yang hangat. Sudut bibir Ino sedikit terangkat membentuk lengkungan tipis melihat perlakuan romantis Sai, memang ia sering memperlakukannya demikian, tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa bersikap biasa saja menanggapinya, secara reflek pasti pipinya memerah karenanya. Kini Sai mengangkat tangan kiri Ino, lalu mengecupnya, dalam dan hangat. Menyalurkan kembali kehangatan dengan cara yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi Ino tak bisa bersikap biasa saja, wajahnya kembali memerah, bahkan lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Apalagi beberapa pasangan yang masuk tersenyum senyum melihat perlakuan Sai padanya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sai. Biarkan aku menunggu lima menit lagi. Aku akan masuk bila sampai saat itu Sakura belum juga datang."responnya memberi keputusan, membuat Sai menyeringai senang dan mengagguk. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengecup tangan sang kekasih, tapi tangan mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain.

"A-ah, akhirnya kau menjawab, sekarang kau dimana? Cepatlah datang, Jidat! Sudah ramai, sebentar lagi dimulai dan akan ada dansa sebagai pembukaannya. Ayolah, aku diluar menunggumu."Cerocos ino tak tahan karena membuat dirinya menunggui Sakura diluar sedari tadi.

" _Aku tengah menunggu Sasori, Pig! Ada masalah dengan mobilnya, sepertinya aku akan datang sedikit terlambat. Masuklah dulu, Pig! Tak usah menungguku, dan nikmati pestamuu._ "

Pip.

"Heh?! Sakura! Sakuraaa!"Ino meremas ponselnya gemas, hampir saja ia melemparnya. setelah menungguinya diluar sampai mengacuhkan Sai pula, Ia hanya mengatakan untuk menikmati pestanya? Kemudain mematikan ponselnya sepihak padahal dirinya yang mengeluarkan biaya karena menelponnya duluan?!

"Sialan Sakura! Ayo, Sai kita masuk."ucap Ino menggamit lengan Sai dan menyeretnya masuk, Sai hanya menurut mensejajari langkah Ino yang sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk, dan sepertinya dirinya harus bersiap-siap menerima sasaran kemarahan Ino.

….

"Baiklah, sudah satu jam. Aku sudah tak kuat, disini terlalu dingin."Sudah puluhan kali ia menggerutu, dan hal itu tak berpengaruh apapun, Sasori masih belum menampakkan kehadirannya. Bahkan tak ada satu pesanpun yang masuk, hanya belasan pesan Ino yang tak ia hiraukan.  
Dan baru saja Ino menelponnya, tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan Ino menungguinya terus di depan pesta, sehingga ia mengatakan suatu kebohongan. Padahal sedari tadi tak ada pesan apapun yang masuk setidaknya dapat membuat dirinya mengetahui alasan keterlambatan Sasori. "Aku harus menghubunginya."

Sakura mencari nomor telpon Sasori di ponselnya, ia memang hanya membawa ponsel jadulnya. Setelah itu segera saja ia menempelkan benda yang sekarang sudah sedingin es itu di telinganya. Dan hanya suara jawaban dari operator yang mengatakan bahwa ponselnya sedang tidak aktif yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Brakkk!" tak salah lagi, ponsel itu terpelanting jauh ke tengah jalanan. Membuatnya remuk dengan baterai yang terlepas, Sakura membantingnya. Ia begitu emosi saat ini, pikirannya campur aduk. Antara marah dan khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasori, setidaknya kalau ada apa-apa ia harus menghubungi dirinya. Dan tidak membuatnya menunggu di tempat ini seperti orang kurang kerjaan dengan menahan dingin dan berharap-harap tidak jelas dan kepala yang pegal karena berulang kali celingukan dan mendapat harapan kosong, belum lagi kakinya juga pegal menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri selama satu jam penuh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"Sakura memerosotkan dirinya sampai terduduk, ia bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan _dress_ mahalnya itu kotor karena terduduk di tanah. "Haruskah aku pulang dengan keadaan segini menyedihkannya?!"Sakura meremas pelan rambutnya, menahan tangis. Ia begitu frustasi, ini adalah kali pertamanya melakukan acara semacam ini, ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya jauh-jauh hari dan membuatnya berkutat di depan cermin selama berjam jam sebelum memutuskan untuk datang setelah ragu melandanya dan mengusik kepercayadiriannya. Bukan hal mudah untuk sampai pada tahap ini untuk seorang Sakura.

"Benar, apapun yang terjadi Aku harus datang."Sakura beranjak dan mulai menyusuri jalan, ia berharap dapat menemukan taksi untuk sampai disana. Ya, meskipun ia bisa saja kembali ke rumah dan meminta Kakashi untuk mengantarnya, tapi entah mengapa ia terlalu malu untuk kembali.

Dan untungnya, belum begitu jauh langkah yang ia ambil, sebuah taksi lewat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia menghentikan taksi dan masuk, taksipun melaju membawanya ke tempat pesta. Benar atau salah, datang seperti ini tanpa mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori sehingga tidak juga datang setelah membuatnya menunggu, ia tetap akan datang. Entah disana hanya melihat pemandangan dari pasangan-pasangan lain bersama dan menyisakan dirinya sendiri-pun ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia hanya merasa perlu datang, itu saja.

…..

Sasuke memasuki gedung _welcoming party_ , tempat itu tak begitu mewah. Hanya sebuah gedung biasa dengan dinding berwarna elegan, dan dengan sedikit dekorasi di ubah menjadi tempat pesta. Bagi siapa saja yang jeli melihatnya, bila semua rumbai-rumbai, pita-pita, balon-balon dan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi gedung itu di buang, pasti hanya menyisakan gedung biasa tanpa kemewahan. Dan semua dekorasi itu tampaknya dapat membuat semuanya nampak terkelabui sehingga semenjak langkah kakinya yang baru beberapa langkah menginjak kedalam, ia sudah mendengar decakkan kagum dan tatapan serta kekaguman yang terlontar dari mulut mereka, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Entah apa yang salah dengan mereka, memuji berlebihan gedung yang terlalu biasa ini menurutnya, atau mungkin dirinya yang terlalu sering disuguhi pemandangan ekslusif bangunan-bangunan kelas dunia bila bepergian ke luar negri bersama keluarganya? entahlah.

Matanya sedikit menyapu pemandangan di sekitarnya, puluhan pasang mata yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing tiba-tiba saja terasa sedang menghujaninya dengan tatapan penuh damba, entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang kenyataannya begitu. Ia tak pernah nyaman dengan keadaan itu. Ia benci pesta, Ia benci keramaian di dalamnya, dan segala yang berhubungan dengannya. Apalagi saat-saat seperti ini, ia ingin mereka semua bersikap biasa saja bila ada kehadirannya disini, bukannya menjadi pusat perhatian seolah hendak melakukan pementasan di depan mereka. Dan ternyata kekesalannya tak hanya sampai disitu, sekarang tak hanya puluhan pasang mata itu saja yang mengganggunya, kini mulut mereka pun ikut berperan, beberapa pujian dan bisikan tak berartipun menelisik ketenangan gendang telinganya.

"Gila, Sasuke tampan sekali dengan jasnya!"

"Dia puluhan kali lebih tampan dari actor!"

"Penampilannya benar-benar sekelas model dunia! Putra Uchiha benar-benar tak bisa di remehkan."

"Apakah dia benar-benar manusia? kenapa bisa setampan itu?!"

"Aduuhh.. bisa gila aku bila disuguhi ketampanan super dahsyat macam ini!"

"Tolong-tolong, rasanya mau pingsan melihat makhluk dengan ketampanan semengerikan itu!"

Dan benar saja, sepertinya ia tak bisa berharap banyak tentang mendapatkan ketenangan disini.

"Kenapa kau masih menunggu? Sudah kukatakan untuk mencari pasangan lain."ucap Sasuke setelah melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja mendekatinya, tak perlu berkedip dua kali untuk menyadari siapa yang mendekatinya, meskipun ada banyak kemungkinan gadis-gadis mendekatinya sekedar untuk mengganggunya, tapi melihatnya begitu percaya diri mendekat tak dimiliki oleh gadis lain, kecuali dirinya. Shion.

"Kenapa aku harus mencari pasangan lain saat aku sudah bersamamu?"Shion menggamit lengan Sasuke, sedangkan sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, berjalan dengan enggan dengan tangannya yang masih dituntun Shion. Apalagi kini kedatangan Shion disampingnya membuatnya terasa dua kali diperhatikan dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya mereka pacaran! Sialan, mereka sangat serasi meskipun aku tak merestuinya."

"Kau benar, sedari tadi penampilan Shion dipuja-puja para gadis, melihatnya bersanding dengan Sasuke seperti pertemuan dua model professional saja!"

"Semoga mereka cepat putus!"

"Mereka begitu mengganggu!"Sasuke melepas cengkrama tangan Shion dengan sedikit kasar, ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang gadis, apalagi dengan disertai spekulasi-spekulasi aneh yang keluar dari mulut sialan mereka.

"K-kenapa?"tanyanya, menggigit bibir. Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah, pasti gadis itu merasa malu sekarang karena dirinya baru saja melepas paksa gamitan lengannya di depan semua orang yang saat ini sedang memandang kearah mereka berdua. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sangat tidak suka dengan komentar-komentar mereka yang terlalu seenak hati berkomentar tanpa melihat faktanya. Ia jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut, dari awal ia sudah enggan ikut acara tidak bermutu ini. Tetapi melihat Sakura yang begitu antusias apalagi pasangannya adalah Sasori membuat keinginannya untuk tidak ikut menjadi goyah, dan beginilah akhirnya.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk berpesta, aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk mencari pasangan lain, tapi kau bersikeras menungguku. Aku kesini untuk memastikan dirimu sudah berhenti mengharapkan kehadiranku. Dan carilah lelaki lain sebagai pasanganmu. Maaf, aku pergi."

Sasuke menepuk sekali pundak Shion lalu hendak berbalik pergi, sebelum matanya mendeteksi pemandangan yang luar biasa mengganggunya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kedua tangannya, matanya menyorot penuh amarah, degup jantungnya terasa semakin meningkat karena kemarahannya. Kakinya hendak berjalan mendekati dua pasangan yang tengah berdansa bersama disana, namun kesadarannya muncul. Ia tidak bisa membuat kekacauan disini, lagipula alasan apa yang akan ia buat dengan memukuli lelaki brengsek itu? Situasinya membuatnya merasa begitu sulit.

Tetapi bayangan Sakura yang selama sejam penuh menunggui lelaki brengsek itu kembali menghantuinya, ia memang sedari tadi menunggui Sakura di seberang tempatnya, agak tertutup oleh semak-semak yang membuatnya tak tertangkap _emerald_ Sakura, atau mungkin Sakura terlalu memfokuskan matanya pada setiap mobil yang lewat berharap itu adalah Sasori? Padahal kini lelaki itu tengah bersama mantan kekasihnya, berdansa dengan lampu yang menyorot hanya pada mereka berdua seolah mereka adalah tokoh utama disini. Brengsek! Pandangannya tidak salah, kini Sasori memang tengah berdansa dengan mantan kekasihnya, Karin.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya, bukan mendatangi lelaki brengsek itu tentu saja, ia berlari keluar. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura melihat yang sebenarnya, meskipun ia sangat ingin Sakura melihat bahwa lelaki yang mengajaknya datang bersama itu adalah lelaki terbrengsek yang pernah ia kenal, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri betapa tak inginnya dirinya melihatnya hancur setelah dibuat seperti ini. ' _Kenapa harus lelaki brengsek itu yang mengajakmu Sakura? Dan kenapa kau begitu antusias? Kau bahkan membiarkan dirimu menungguinya sampai sejam dengan hawa dingin yang dapat membekukan tulang-tulangmu? dan kenapa hatiku begitu sakit melihatmu dicampakkan? Kenapa aku sangat tidak ingin melihatmu terluka?_ Sialan, Sasuke merasa begitu resah sekarang.

Pemikirannya memaksa Sasuke untuk berhenti, seharusnya ia membiarkan Sakura melihat yang sebenarnya. Agar Sakura mengerti ia sedang berhadapan dengan lelaki yang benar-benar brengsek, tetapi perasaannya memaksanya untuk melakukan sebaliknya. Ia tak ingin Sakura melihat hal ini, ia pasti akan merasa terluka diperlakukan demikian. Apalagi ini kali pertama bagi Sakura mengikuti acara semacam ini.

Sasuke hendak kembali mengendarai mobilnya dan membuatnya melesat kembali ke tempat dimana Sakura menghabiskan waktu satu jam disana, tapi ia teringat melihat Sakura menaiki taksi dan arahnya menuju ke pesta. Dan tepat saat itu dirinya segera mendahului taksi itu untuk sampai ke gedung _party_ , dan tak mungkin Sakura belum juga sampai ke gedung ini.

"Apakah kau melihat seorang gadis mengenakan dress merah dengan rambut pink?"tanya Sasuke pada salah seorang supir yang sepertinya menunggui majikannya yang tengah berpesta, tapi supir itu menggeleng. Kembali Sasuke menanyakan hal serupa pada supir lain sampai ia menanyakan pada supir ke delapan, memang ada puluhan supir disini yang menunggui majikannya, memang bukan hal yang begitu mencengangkan mengingat memang setiap orang yang masuk ke sekolahnya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sehingga beginilah, ia menggunakan kesempatan ini bila saja ada salah seorang dari mereka yang kebetulan melihat Sakura. Karena selama dirinya didalam, ia tidak melihat ada gadis itu yang berarti Sakura belum sempat memasuki gedung pesta, atau mungkin ia tak melihatnya?

"A-ah, apakah gadis yang kau maksud adalah gadis yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong seperti kesurupan setelah keluar dari gedung? Setelah kuingat-ingat, warna rambutnya memang pink."ucap salah seorang supir, namun penjelasan supir itu membuat Sasuke memelototkan _onyx_ -nya, berjalan dengan tatapan kosong setelah keluar gedung? Mungkinkah Sakura sudah mengetahuinya?

"Iya,benar. Kemana gadis itu pergi?"

"Saya sudah mencoba menghentikan langkahnya, khawatir juga melihat gadis seperti itu. Saya takut dia diperlakukan tidak semestinya atau bagaimana, karena jaman sekarang banyak kejahatan asusila terjadi akhir-akhir ini, jadi saya mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukan saya dan terus berjalan ke arah sana, dan selebihnya saya tidak tahu."jelas sopir itu panjang lebar, Sasuke mengutuk kenapa tidak langsung beritahu saja kemana Sakura pergi? Ia akan semakin kehilangan jejak sakura karena mendengarkan penjelasan sopir itu, sebelum pergi ia sempatkan mengucapkan _arigatou_ pada sopir itu, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya namun tak Sasuke pedulikan. Ia harus menemukan Sakura saat ini juga.

Sasuke berlari saja sesuai instingnya, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Apa pula yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan berjalan kearah sini, itu bukanlah jalan pulang dan merupakan jalan yang sepi karena bukanlah jalan menuju pemukiman warga. Apa benar Sakura sefrustasi itu? Sasuke menghentikan larinya, mencari-cari barangkali terlintas siluet gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada, dan nafas Sasuke sudah sangat tersengal-sengal karena berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, berlari memang bukan keahliannya. Tapi ia tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Sakura, mungkinkah ada gadis berambut pink lain dan ia salah mengejar? Aah, setahunya sangat sedikit seseorang dengan rambut sewarna gulali di negri ini, hanya segelintir saja dan sopir itu mengatakan gadis itu keluar dari gedung, tak salah lagi, itu pasti Sakura. Namun sejauh penglihatannya, tak ada tempat manapun yang bisa digunakan untuk singgah, benarkah sopir itu tak salah lihat? kini jalan itu hanya mengarah ke hutan dan hanya ada kedai bir kecil disitu. Tunggu, mungkinkah?

Sasuke tak segera berlari ke kedai itu, ia hanya berjalan karena menurutnya kecil kemungkinan Sakura ada disana. Dan setelah ia melongokkan kepalanya, benar saja. Tak ada Sakura disana, ia jadi menyesal karena yang ada hanya lelaki yang sedang mabuk dengan wanita-wanita ganjen yang juga sama mabuknya, dan kini pandangan mereka tertuju padanya. Sial, bukannya menemukan Sakura justru menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja suara si pedagang bir terdengar di telinga Sasuke, dan itu cukup keras membuatnya yang hendak berpaling dan pergi menjadi tertahan.

"Tidak bisa, kau sudah mabuk. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau minum lagi, kau tak akan bisa pulang bila meminta segelas lagi."

"Tolong berikan, kumohon! Satu gelas lagi saja."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing tertangkap pendengarannya, Sasuke mendekat. Ia sangat tercengang melihat Sakura yang kini tengah memegangi tangan bapak-bapak pemilik kedai, memohon minta segelas lagi bir.

"Sakura! Apa yang lakukan?" Sasuke menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih saja memegangi tangan si bapak pemilik kedai, "lepaskan!"sambungnya, dan kali ini Sakura menurut dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, bangku dekat meja kedai. Pantas saja tak terlihat olehnya saat pertama kali masuk.

"Sasuke, kaukah itu?" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sasuke, dan kini Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa Sakura tengah mabuk. Tidak mungkin Sakura yang dalam keadaan sadar melakukan ini padanya. "Adikku yang tak pernah memanggilku 'Nee-chan'?!"

"Kau mabuk, ayo pulang!" Sasuke memindahkan tangan Sakura yang ia letakkan di pipinya dan menggenggamnya, ia harus segera pulang. Atau ia mungkin akan di usili oleh pria-pria bermata ganas disini, bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh, Sakura? Sasuke saja sampai tak bisa membayangkan bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau tampan sekali dengan jas itu, apakah kau baru saja menikah?"tanyanya, kini ia memainkan bunga kecil yang tertempel manis jasnya. Ternyata kakaknya itu begitu menyeramkan bila sedang mabuk, ia benar-benar berubah dari Sakura yang biasanya. Sakura tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal itu, bukan senyuman yang tulus. Sasuke dapat merasakan keterpaksaan disana, sedang matanya menyorot, bukan kebahagiaan melainkan rasa kecewa.

"Menikah apanya, aku baru saja ke pesta. Kau juga mengenakan _dress_ pesta, lihat?"Sasuke menanggapi dengan sabar celotehan Sakura yang tidak jelas, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan Sakura yang seperti ini, Sakura yang bisa memujinya, Sakura yang tidak menatapnya galak, Sakura yang tersenyum padanya meskipun tidak tulus, Sakura yang tidak menyumpahinya, semuanya. Hanya satu yang mengganjal, ia tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Entah bagaimanapun ramahnya Sakura, tetap saja ia sedang tak sadar dan hanya ucapan ngelantur yang dapat keluar dari mulut seorang pemabuk, bukan?

"K-kauu.. Kau pasti meninggalkan pasanganmu di pesta ya?! MENGAKUUULAAH!"kini Sakura mulai kehilangan kontrol, ia meninggikan suaranya di akhir kata dan menggebrak meja dengan gelas bir yang sudah kosong, membuat beberapa orang yang juga sama mabuknya menoleh.

"Tapi kau akan sendirian bila aku pergi."respon Sasuke, percuma membentak balik orang yang sedang mabuk. Toh, ia tak akan mendengarkan. Lagipula mana mungkin dirinya kembali ke pesta dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dalam keadaan mabuk dikelilingi laki-laki yang semuanya tidak jelas di tempat kedai bir yang kecil dan terpencil? Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tau, rasanya sakit sekali."ucapnya, suaranya rendah seperti berbisik. Tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aku merasa begitu bodoh. Tidak, tidak hanya bodoh, tapi menyedihkan. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal orang sepertiku tak pantas diajak ke pesta."lanjutnya, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya, membuat kekesalan Sasuke pada Sasori semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak, berhenti menangis Sakura..

"Hentikan omonganmu."ucap Sasuke sedikit meninggikan nadanya, entah kenapa pengakuan Sakura membuat amarahnya yang sempat mereda kembali menggila bagai kobaran api yang ditumpahi minyak tanah. "Dan berhenti menangis! Apa kau menyukainya?"Salah, harusnya kau mengusap air matanya, Sasuke. Bukan membentaknya. Tapi rasanya hatinya berdenyut ngilu melihat Sakura begitu rapuh hanya karena Sasori yang mempermainkannya. Benar juga, itu bukanlah hal sepele. Selain itu Sakura sudah menyiapkan hal itu untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, belum lagi penantiannya selama sejam hingga hampir membiru saat itu. Itu benar-benar bukan hal sepele, Sasuke. Sakura pantas menangis karenanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai lelaki brengsek sepertinya. Tapi, aku hanya merasa menjadi gadis paling bodoh yang tak memiliki harga diri karena sudah terlalu antusias diajak pergi bersamanya, dan bahkan harus menunggunya selama satu jam dengan hawa yang begitu dingin. Dia bahkan tak mencoba menghubungiku, dan kau tau apalagi? Ternyata dia sedang berdansa dengan temanku di pesta itu. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku yang dengan mudahnya ditipu seperti ini."lanjutnya, ucapan Sasuke mengenai seorang pemabuk yang hanya mengucapkan ucapan ngelantur ia tarik kembali. Setelah pengakuan Sakura barusan, ia menyadari itu bukanlah sebuah ucapan tanpa arti. Itu adalah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, dan ia benar-benar kecewa. Kini Sakura menyatukan kedua tangannya, serta memijat dahinya yang terasa pening. Penampilannya sudah begitu kacau, _make-up_ nya luntur dan pakaiannya sudah begitu berantakan. Sakura benar-benar kacau sekarang!

"Dan kau sama sepertinya, SASUKE! kau meninggalkan pasanganmu sendirian di pesta dan malahan mengejarku kesini. PERGILAH BOCAH! Aku baik-baik saja!"tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendongak, dan rasanya Sasuke bisa menangkap kesimpulan bahwa saat Sakura sedang mabuk, ia bisa menjadi dua pribadi yang berbeda, Ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang kasar dan urakan, serta pribadi yang jujur. "Kau sama saja menyakiti harga diriku bila melakukan hal sama pada gadis lain. PERGI KUBILANG!"Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, tak banyak perlawanan. Lagipula, yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasori yang meninggalkan pasangannya untuk gadis lain, tapi setidaknya ia sudah menyuruh Shion untuk mencari pasangan lain, tidak seperti Sasori yang seenak sendiri membuat Sakura- Aah sudahlah.

Sasuke beranjak, ia hanya beranjak. Tentu saja ia tak berniat pergi. Dan kini Sakuramenempelkan pipinya di meja, untuk sesaat terasa hening sampai Sasuke menyadari meja itu basah. Ya, Sakura menangis. Ia tak langsung menyadarinya karena wajahnya ia arahkan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya."Jangan pergi, Sasuke."ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke segera mengangkat kepala Sakura lalu menghapus air mata yang terus saja keluar membanjiri kelopaknya, genangan air mata itu nampak sangat jelas, hidungnya berair dan begitu merah. Setelah _liquid_ hangat itu berhenti mengaliri pipinya, Sasuke menaruh tangannya di bahu kanan Sakura dan merengkuhnya, menyuruhnya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu, Sakura menurut. Saat ini, ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang sebagai sandaran, meskipun lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang menjadi musuh abadinya sekalipun, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau lihat _dress_ ini? Aku memesannya seminggu sebelum _party_ , dan kudatangkan langsung dari Milan. Harganya, harganya bahkan bisa membeli dua buah mobil sekaligus. Aku sangat bodoh, ya? Padahal, ia bahkan tak melihatku."

"Iya, kau bodoh."respon Sasuke.

"Lalu, sepatunya juga. Aku membeli sepatu _branded_ , kurasa sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa membeli barang _branded_ , lagipula ini pengalaman pertamaku pergi bersama seorang lelaki. Tapi, aku justru berakhir jalan kaki karenanya. Sasuke, aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

"Iya, kau sangat menyedihkan."Sasuke menepuk-nepuk lengan kanan Sakura, menguatkan. Meskipun ia tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya membenarkan ucapan Sakura, setidaknya ia bisa melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Sakura merasa sedikit tenang.

"Dan yang paling membuatku malu, aku menunggunya seperti orang sinting satu jam penuh, tanpa duduk. Saat udara sedang dingin-dinginnya." Sasuke kembali merasakan bahunya basah, rupanya Sakura kembali menangis. Tapi ia tak beranjak, biarlah ia mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan padanya, kekesalannya, amarahnya, kekecewaannya, semuanya. "Aku gadis tidak tahu diri yang tak punya harga diri, iya kan Sasuke?!"

"Iya, kau seperti orang sinting karena mau menunggu seperti itu, tapi kau gadis baik yang memiliki harga diri, Sakura. Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal."Ya, kini ia semakin tak tahan dengan semuanya. Rasanya ia ingin segera mendatangi Sasori dan membawanya ke pemotongan hewan kurban. Biarkan saja dirinya di cincang habis, itu bahkan masih belum setara dengan perasaan hancurnya Sakura seperti sekarang.

"Aku berpikir, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan 'itu' untuk yang pertama kalinya."ucap Sakura, Sasuke masih mendengarkan. "Aku mesum sekali, bukan?!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu', Sakura?"entah kenapa rasanya otak Sasuke tak bisa berpikir dengan baik, lagipula bagi seorang lelaki, 'itu' memiliki berbagai macam arti mulai dari yang paling remeh sampai yang paling berbahaya. Dan 'itu' seperti apa yang Sakura maksud?

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menyandar di bahu tegap Sasuke, lalu memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan datar. Rasanya Sasuke bisa merasakan, mungkin itulah tatapan yang sering ia keluarkan pada setiap lawan bicaranya, dan mungkin perasaan jengkel seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini juga sering di rasakan lawan bicaranya. "Ini."Dan kali ini mungkin adalah ekspresi tersulit yang pernah di perlihatkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia membulatkan matanya dengan tidak etisnya saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura menempelkan bibirnya di bibir miliknya, serta mengecupnya pelan. Dalam dan hangat, Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya menjadi kosong dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seharusnya ia menghentikan ini, Sakura sedang mabuk sehingga ia tidak sadar, tapi di sisi lain Sasuke menginginkan lebih, sebagai seorang lelaki normal tentu saja ia tergoda. Ia juga ingin membalas kecupan Sakura, tapi tidak bisa. Bibirnya terasa begitu kelu untuk bergerak, dan kini _onyx_ -nya di pertemukan dengan _emerald_ Sakura yang lagi-lagi basah. Jadi, beginilah akhirnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam menunggu Sakura untuk melepaskan sendiri bibirnya dari bibirnya, tetapi juga tidak bisa membalasnya sekalipun ingin.

"Bruuk."Sakura merosot, tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja namun segera Sasuke topang. Ia memperkirakan bila membawanya dengan cara _bridal style_ maka akan cepat lelah sampai ke tempat ia menaruh mobilnya, sehingga ia segera memposisikan untuk membawa Sakura dalam gendongan.

"Berapa banyak yang bir yang ia habiskan?"tanya Sasuke, setidaknya ia tetap harus membayar. Dan kali ini ia tidak membawa sepeserpun uang, namun setidaknya ia memiliki sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk membayar. Ia melepaskan jamnya menggunakan gigi yang ia pasang di sebelah kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan beban tubuh Sakura di belakang punggungnya.

"Empat gelas, bawa saja. Kau kekasihnya, kan? kau bisa membayarnya lain waktu."ucap pemilik kedai enteng, seolah ia dapat merasakan kerepotan yang Sasuke rasakan.

"A-ah, bukan. Aku adiknya."jawab Sasuke datar, untuk sejenak ia dapat merasakan pupil si pemilik kedai melebar, namun kembali mengecil dan normal. "Baiklah kalau begitu, datanglah ke alamat ini bila suatu saat kau butuh uangmu."Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu namanya, lalu memberikannya pada lawan berbicaranya setelah itu berbalik pergi.

"Kau Uchiha?"tanya si pemilik kedai, Sasuke mengangguk. Senyuman tersungging di sudut bibir tipis setipis silet milik si pemilik kedai, dan Sasuke tak mau menghabiskan tenaganya dengan hanya berdiri disitu memandangi bapak itu. Ia segera membawa Sakura pergi, sedang tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ia rasakan tak lagi ia pedulikan.

"Huh, kau membuka gerbang yang sudah kututup belasan tahun lamanya, Sakura."Sasuke bergumam sendiri sambil membenarkan posisi Sakura, ia tertidur membuatnya dua kali lebih sulit karena berulang kali tubuhnya serasa merosot kebawah dan membuatnya membenarkan posisi beberapa kali pula.

"Hum?"gumaman tak jelas dari mulut Sakura terasa menggelitik leher Sasuke karena posisi kepala Sakura ia tempelkan di punggungnya dekat bahunya sehingga ia merasakan persisnya nafas sakura disana.

"Bukan apa-apa."respon Sasuke, cobaannya kali ini terasa lebih berat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tapi itu bukanlah yang ingin ia utamakan sekarang, yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Sasori itu pelajaran, tak akan ia biarkan begitu saja ia berkeliaran bebas setelah melakukan ini pada Sakura. _'Kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran, Brengsek! Bersiaplah!'_

…...

Hm, ini maksa banget sumpah! Sampe apdet tengah malem diem-diem gini. Aku merasa sedih karena lama ngga apdet, ya meskipun nggada yang nungguin kali ya.. wkwk. Karena aku punya 2 fict, dan tak mau menganak tirikan salah satunya, jadi apdetnya aku pengen selang seling. Jadi setelah ini aku akan fokus apdet untuk fic yang satunya, **Ask as much as you want**. #kok kesannya promosi?!

Maaf karena aku ngga bisa balesin reviewnya, tapi jangan salah. Aku selalu baca review kalian karena itu memang kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dan aku jugamendengarkan tiap ada saran.

Oh ya, aku pertanyaan yang ingin aku jawab :

Q : Apakah ini incest?

A : aku pengen jawab, tapi ntar ngga seru,wkwk. Lagian ntar keungkap kok, incest atau bukan. sabar ya # puk puk.

Q : apakah ada romancenya?

A : Oh jelaaass..wkwk.

Oke, sekian dulu ya.. Udah ngantuk, aku bener2 maksa banget apdet padahal keadaannya lagi sibuk luar biasa ngga memungkinkan. Oke, Jaa.

Review please :)


End file.
